


Love is More than Duty

by ohmymalavai



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: All actual sex is consensual, Bathroom Sex, Come as Lube, Consensual Kink, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Near Drowning, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding Crops, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, Whipping, but we're still all going to hell, eventual polyamorous relationship, except here its freshers, i'll keep you updated on the sex stuff, it will all make sense in the end, riding each other, role reversals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymalavai/pseuds/ohmymalavai
Summary: After recruiting Lt. Gnorris Pierce on Taris, Sith Warrior Daressa’s crew is complete. Though she is Darth Baras’s apprentice and chosen weapon, Daressa – from one of the oldest Pureblood houses on Dromund Kaas – has power and responsibilities of her own.She has tried for months to lure her handsome captain with the godlike body into her bed. But he has refused, claiming it is unwise. Though she prefers to share her bed with her apprentice Jaesa and her friend Vette, there’s something about being rejected that keeps her interested in him. She also has personal plans she hopes Captain Protocol can help her with.Getting frustrated, Daressa thinks that recruiting the hulky, lusty lieutenant will help her make Quinn jealous.But the boys have quite another plan in mind.Note: There is a story and some plot borrowed from the Sith warrior story but otherwise, this is crack. It’s terrible. It may or may not feature sex acts that are even physically possible. If you read it you are going to hell. I will buy the first round of jello shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment moderation is on only until work is complete or nearly complete. You can rant then, lovelies.

Gnorris Pierce groaned when he received a recorded holomessage from The Prick, summoning him to the ship’s conference room. He’d already changed out of his uniform for the evening and was planning to see if Vette wanted to spend the night in the lounge, drinking and watching old holonovellas. Instead, he was now forced to go for whatever stupid interview or interrogation Captain Protocol was demanding now.

Probably be forms to fill out, too. He’d been on the ship for all of two days. Couldn’t wait to get to Dromund Kaas. At least there were good cantinas there. They spent a full day docked in the spaceport, going over ship rules, military rules, so many rules.

This was going to be a long, painful journey.

He entered the room to find Quinn standing in front of the table, in full uniform but leaning in an uncharacteristically relaxed position against a chair. “You’re out of uniform,” he barked, but before Pierce could offer an excuse or even a snide retort, he followed it with “Good. There’ll be less fumbling about. Drop your trousers and bend over the table down at that end.”

He pointed to the far end of the table, where a long pillow and several towels and bottles were placed. “Toovee, seal the room. Intelligence protocol seven dash aurek.”

 _Confidential mission debriefing._ Pierce recognized the code.

“This your idea of a debrief then?”

“I know what you want, lieutenant. You need not deny it.”

“Didn’t think I was your type, Captain.”

“When it comes to military bonding rituals, I don’t have a type. Subordinate officers, though, are a preference, especially if they tend toward the insubordinate type. Discipline need not be unpleasant. Please, now, bend over and drop your trousers. You won’t be disappointed, I promise.”

Pierce had to admit, half of his dislike of Quinn was that he thought he was chasing Lord Daressa solely to better his status, and not because he genuinely desired her. Vette had told him differently. But Pierce wondered if Vette, who herself frequently crawled off to Daressa’s quarters, with or without Jaesa, knew the full range of Quinn’s desires.

“Lieutenant, I’m giving you another 30 seconds before I find you in direct disobedience to a superior officer’s orders. The table. Trousers. Now.”

The shiver he felt down his inner thighs was the same he’d felt when he first set eyes on Quinn. Hated him immediately, and yet wanted nothing more than a few hours of naked grappling on a big, sturdy bed with him. He wondered every time he saw him whether he had preferences, or if they would do whatever came to mind. A lot came to mind in just a few seconds.

He’d been in the military long enough to know the type. All rules and regulations on the outside, but fiery and passionate when alone. “Military bonding rituals,” he called it. But Pierce knew better. Sure, most of it might be better called “bored buggering,” and stuck up officers like Quinn generally didn’t get into relationships.

But they’d share the odd look now and then. Pierce even caught him once, kissing Daressa passionately and then abruptly breaking it off. When she ran away from him, his erection stayed. He caught Pierce’s gaze, and held it for an uncomfortable moment. Pierce felt that even his large, hulking body would not be able to resist if Quinn came to him at that moment.

And now, what he’d fantasized about was going to come true. Why was he hesitating?

He walked over to the end of the table, but balked at getting undressed. Quinn came up behind him and forced him facedown onto the surface. He reached under one of the towels and produced a short riding crop – one that would never persuade a beast of burden, only a willing human. Shiny leather. Never seen its kind before, and he’d seen plenty of whips in his day.

The Prick pushed his hand down hard on the back of Pierce’s neck, and Pierce had to admit, Quinn was quite strong. At the first stroke of the whip across his thighs, he called out in pain, but when the second and third lashes came quickly after, he began to moan.

“That’s better, lieutenant. I don’t want to do anything you do not. If I go too far, simply say ‘garek garek’ and I shall stop. Are we clear?”

“Yes, clear,” he replied.

“Yes what, lieutenant?”

He wasn’t going to have to be told twice. “Yes sir.” A frisson of pleasure ran down his spine and to parts lower.

“Good. We shall proceed.”

Quinn removed his hand from Pierce’s neck, and reached around to undo his pants. As he did, he brushed the larger man’s cock, already hard.

“As this is our first time, my own pleasure comes first. In future, if things proceed between us, I will attempt to not leave you wanting, but I cannot always promise that. Just so we are clear.”

When Pierce’s pants and underclothes had been pushed down, Quinn reached for one of the bottles and began to lube his own hard cock. He rubbed it against Pierce’s backside, causing him to moan even more.

Dammit, he thought. I don’t want him knowing how much I like this.

“Contrary to what I’m sure is your opinion, I value mutual pleasure greatly,” Quinn said, reading his damn mind. “However, it is harder for me to develop that with a man, just so you are aware. Most of my experience with men has been the imposition of higher rank and their release, not my own.”

He began to slide gradually into Pierce, alternately grabbing and caressing his large butt cheeks.

“But I cannot say the experiences were useless, as I have learned many ways to pleasure a partner. I hope this helps us overcome our mutual aggression toward each other. And now, yes, I am going to shut up and concentrate on the task at hand.”

As he began to thrust harder, he reached and grabbed hold of Pierce’s hips. Damn you, Pierce thought. You do know exactly what I like.

Pierce reached down to fondle himself, and Quinn abruptly stopped and thrashed him three times on his left side.

“You will not touch yourself unless I allow it. Are we clear, lieutenant?”

Pierce wanted nothing more than to keep feeling Quinn’s want of him, his need of him, so he meekly replied, “Yes, sir. I am sorry, sir.”

“That’s more like it, lieutenant.” And he resumed. Just when Pierce thought Quinn was close to finishing, he slowed down and then briefly stopped. He grabbed another bottle and poured a thick lotion into his hand. He reached around, pulling Pierce up so that he had to rest on his forearms. Then he reached around and began to stroke his partner’s cock.

“Mmm,” he whispered. “It is even larger than I imagined. See, I am not heartless. This lotion is designed to increase your pleasure.”

But Pierce was too far gone to hear much. Quinn obligingly took him to a quick but tumultuous orgasm, catching all of it in his large hand. He slid his own still hard cock out, then slathered Pierce’s cum on himself and slid back in. He reached over and wiped his hands on one of the towels, then resumed his hold on the lieutenant’s sides. Without being told or pushed, Pierce planted himself back onto the table and let the pleasure course through his body, enhanced by Quinn’s moans and the slapping of his nuts on the back of his own. He hadn’t had anything this good in years.

He had to admit, the man had rhythm. And the strong grip he kept on his sides. Pierce had underestimated his strength as well as how much he wanted what was happening right now to happen.

He’d been through this before: his bad attitude, covering an attraction. Most of his assignations had been of the drunken kind, with buddies, looking for release when what he really wanted was some structure and order. Maybe a few orders. Yeah, he wasn’t going to deny himself this pleasure ever again, even if he was certain he’d be hating Quinn all over again in the morning, when he’d be forced to watch him fawning over Daressa.

Quinn came with a groan he quickly muted. Pierce smiled, certain that under the right circumstances, he’d have his prim superior screaming out in no time.

“You will pull up your trousers now and return to your quarters. You may clean yourself up there.”

Pierce was convinced he probably wouldn’t make it without it being obvious what he’d just been doing and with whom.

He was about to complain when Quinn continued. “Don’t worry. The girls have all retired to Daressa’s bed for their own debriefings. No one will see you. But you will know for the next few moments who is the commanding officer here, and that’s all I ask.”

“Quinn, I …”

Quinn stopped cleaning himself off and held up his hand. Pierce thought for a brief second he was going to reach over and touch him, but he didn’t. “No, lieutenant. We have not gotten to the place where we can talk afterward. Someday, perhaps. Soon, I hope. This was most pleasurable and I very much want that cock of yours in my mouth. You are dismissed.”

Pierce said nothing more. He went to his quarters and when he was ready again, he pleasured himself to the thought of kneeling at Quinn’s feet. He, too, wanted The Prick in his mouth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, the crew was busy re-settling into temporary quarters on Dromund Kaas. It took three hours to get through Imperial customs, even with Daressa’s Sith clearance and Quinn’s military credentials. 

Quinn managed to score a suite of rooms in a mostly unoccupied military building meant for off-world Imperial officers. 

Pierce secretly hoped he’d get a room next to Quinn’s but he was sorely disappointed when he was at one end of the hallway and Quinn took a room at the other end. Quinn’s room shared an inside door with Lord Daressa’s. 

Vette and Jaesa had their own room in between. Two other rooms on the floor were occupied, given the noises heard at various times, just by persons unknown. 

Daressa declared the crew on leave for two days while she attended to personal matters. Pierce had heard Vette say Daressa’s family were important military and corporate people, very rich and powerful.

He didn’t have much to do besides stow his gear bag and surf the holonet. Quinn had declared the crew would be sent a meal to eat in their quarters this first night, but that they were free to do what they wanted the next day. 

Pierce wondered if it was a test, so he stayed in his room and waited for a holo. 

He wasn’t disappointed. 

About 20 minutes before the promised meals were to arrive, Quinn appeared on the holo, wearing only his form-fitting undershorts. They were black, and left little to the imagination. 

“Intrigued, lieutenant?” he asked, almost saucily.

Pierce made sure it was obvious he was smiling. “Absolutely, sir.”

“Then be at my door in five minutes in full uniform.”

Pierce arrived in three.

Quinn opened the door and let him in. “Stand for inspection, lieutenant.”

Pierce stiffened his spine and said, “Sir, yes sir!” And as Quinn began to run his hands and the riding crop over Pierce’s obedient form, more things stiffened, too. 

“Though we aren’t on the ship, your training is still in its early stages, lieutenant. I cannot allow for any lapses in discipline, so I will expect you to follow the rules I set out last night. Including your opt out code. I am quite serious about not proceeding anywhere you are not comfortable, or to spend time in these pursuits if you are not in perfect health and physical condition. We are clear on this, yes?”

“Sir, yes we are, sir,” Pierce said. And as soon as he said that, he was certain he saw Quinn shiver a bit. Pierce entertained a brief fantasy of covering Quinn on the bed and warming him up. But then he looked over and saw the room had a smaller version of the conference table, and on one end, just as the night before, some towels, a pillow and several bottles. 

Quinn used the riding crop to point toward the table. Pierce moved over toward the end where the items were and stood still, waiting his next order. 

“Very good, lieutenant. You may proceed to slowly remove your uniform.”

Pierce began with his belt, slowly unbuckling it, then pulling it with one, firm yank off from around his jacket. He wound the belt slowly around his hand and when it was all wrapped, he handed it to Quinn.

“Am I to inspect this, lieutenant?” he asked.

“Sir, your lieutenant neglected to ask where he should place his discarded clothing, sir.”

Again, Quinn shuddered slightly. The bulge in front of his undershorts did, too. 

“I should use this to discipline you, but frankly, I find belts to be coarse and irritating for the pleasurable arts. And, I will be honest, I was the one who neglected to issue you orders for where to stow your garments. For now, you will remove them and hand them to me.”

Quinn sat the belt down on the far end of the table, then moved rather close to Pierce, who gasped slightly as the two got close. Quinn smelled of expensive soap and even pricier whiskey. Most of Pierce’s encounters with other men had been of the drunken variety and though Quinn was still very much in control of his faculties, it made Pierce almost instantly hard to think of a drunken Quinn in his arms.

He moved next to his jacket, which Quinn leaned in to help him remove, brushing his carved, muscled chest into Pierce’s more massive one. Then he stepped back, folded the jacket, and draped it carefully over a chair. 

Quinn kept a bit of distance while Pierce removed his undershirt, exposing his massive chest. He was in fine shape for a man of his bulk. He knew he wasn’t as perfectly buff as Quinn, that a few years wasted in Tarisian cantinas had erased a few of the well-defined lines he had in his youth. But the look on Quinn’s face as he stared at Pierce’s tattoos and hard nipples told Pierce he had time to work on that. And that it would be worth the effort. 

Quinn took the undershirt and like the jacket, folded it neatly and put it on the chair. Pierce proceeded to remove his boots, then his trousers, and then his socks. He had one hand in the waistband of his undershorts when Quinn said, “Wait.” 

Pierce put his hand back to his side and said, “Yes, sir.” 

Quinn took the riding crop and brushed it lightly on the outline of Pierce’s growing erection. “One thing I will never attempt to control, lieutenant, and that is your arousal. Please, always feel free to show it.”

Pierce smiled. “Of course, sir.”  
And to his utter surprise, Quinn smiled back. Then he ordered Pierce to bend over the table, his shorts still on.

Pierce assumed the same position as the night before. He moaned out loud as Quinn came up behind him and removed his shorts for him. On the way back up from pulling them from around his feet, Quinn simply tossed them backward into the middle of the room. 

When his face was even with Pierce’s ample ass, Quinn began to stroke his left thigh with the riding crop, moving it up and down rhythmically. Then without breaking a stroke, he switched Pierce on the upper thigh, three times in quick succession.

Pierce moaned and shuddered, and as he did, Quinn dropped the riding crop and grabbed a cheek in each hand and parted them. Then, he stuck his face in and began to tongue around the larger man’s anus.

Pierce nearly shrieked, and Quinn pulled back. “Lieutenant, I did not give you permission to make a noise,” he said, roughly. 

“Sir, I am sorry, sir,” Pierce whispered.

“Well, I am in a forgiving mood tonight, so you may make noise as you please,” Quinn said, then proceeded back to Pierce’s hole.

After mere seconds, Pierce lost all ability to judge how loud he was. He’d only had this once before from another man, and that was someone he had paid to do it. Quinn was no amateur at it, either. 

Just as Pierce thought he could take no more, Quinn stopped. He stood up without speaking, then slapped Pierce three times on his right ass cheek, then three times on the left. He reached around, brushing his own, stone-hard erection against the slightly red flesh as he reached for a bottle of lube.

Pierce let out another near cry of delight. But he was also dangerously close to breaking discipline and begging for the captain to fuck him.

Quinn lubed his fingers and gently worked his middle finger up inside Pierce. When Pierce could not keep himself from panting anymore, Quinn gently worked in his index finger, too. 

“You see, lieutenant, I am not about denying you pleasure. But as I said last night, we are still in a place where my release is paramount.” And with that, Quinn withdrew his fingers and grabbed a towel to wipe them.

He picked up the riding crop and administered a set of three lashes, somewhat harder than he had done before, on each ass cheek. It was hard for Pierce to call it pain; it was merely intensity fueling his need to be fucked and fucked hard. 

Then, Quinn quickly removed his own undershorts, also tossing them into the center of the room. He lubed up his cock, brushing it against now red flesh before eventually – Pierce swore he’d been here for hours by now – sliding it slowly in and out of the first few inches of Pierce’s hole. 

“How do you like that, lieutenant,” he asked in a low voice.

“I … it is … I need you inside me, sir,” Pierce replied.

“I appreciate your honesty, Gnorris.” And Quinn proceeded to rather quickly engulf himself up inside Pierce’s ass.

He moved and bucked, occasionally slapping Pierce’s broad, thick thighs – always in threes – before he finally stopped and grabbed his hips and thrust repeatedly until he came with a loud “Hunghhh.”

Pierce was ready to go himself, but Quinn quickly moved away, taking a seat on the chair where Pierce’s uniform hung. 

“I had thought perhaps to try oral pleasures tonight, lieutenant,” he said between rough breaths. “But that is not to be. I want you to take that other chair, and some lube, and pleasure yourself while I watch.”

It wasn’t ideal, but Pierce was in no place to object. He nodded, and Quinn nearly jumped out of the chair and grabbed him by the arm.

“What is the proper reply, lieutenant?”

“Sir, I am sorry, sir. I meant to say, yes sir, I will pleasure myself as commanded, sir.”

Quinn immediately released him, then patted him gently on the arm where he had grabbed. 

“I apologize as well, Gnorris. I normally do not let my feelings get the better of me this early on. If I have not totally botched it, please, have a seat and take care of your needs.”

Pierce could only wonder how many relationships like this Quinn, who was 7 or 8 years older than him, had been in and out of. Pierce had never had a relationship, male or female, last more than two months. 

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” Pierce practically begged.

Quinn stared at him, and Pierce took in his gaze without blinking. 

“You may say one thing, lieutenant and I suggest you take great care in saying it.” Quinn was now every bit the hard-ass captain he had been on Taris. 

“I have no problem with anything you have done tonight … Malavai.”

Quinn kept his eyes locked for a minute longer, then nodded. 

“Then I suggest you proceed.”

Pierce sat down on the chair and lubed up his cock. It had gone slightly soft, but the sight of a fully naked Quinn, his glistening cock hanging down at an impressive length, quickly fixed that.

He began to stroke himself, slowly for a few strokes, before he could take no more waiting. He ran pictures through his head of Quinn taking him on the floor, on the bed and back again on the table. He imagined the riding crop at work on his ass, and let the slight stinging help drive him to the next level of pleasure. 

Until finally, he let out a shout of release as he came. Thankfully, he managed to catch most of it in his hands, but he could feel that he’d let one stream go onto his thigh. 

Before he could reach for the towel, Quinn was up from the chair, towel in hand, and he began to wipe the juice from Pierce’s leg, then handed the towel to him. 

As Pierce began to clean himself up, Quinn put his hand on the seated man’s forehead and pushed it back, then leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips. 

“That is all I can manage right now,” he said after pulling away. “But know this, it’s more than I have given most lovers I’ve known for quite some time, lieutenant.”

Pierce smiled. He’d have time to gloat and think about it more later, and he knew what he had to do next to take this arrangement to the next level. 

“Thank you, sir. Appreciate your trust.”

“I’m going to clean off now, Pierce. You may wipe yourself down, get re-dressed, and return to your quarters. You’ll find a decent meal awaiting you. You are dismissed.”

And with that, Quinn disappeared into the ‘fresher. Pierce dressed and left. 

The meal was surprisingly good, but his dreams that night were even better.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Pierce awoke with a rather demanding hard-on, which he took care of in the fresher. One thing about Dromund Kaas – all the free water. Nothing like remembering a night of hot sex while standing under hot water. 

Once he’d spent himself, he washed up quickly and dressed in the one set of daily gear he’d brought with him. 

He walked out of his room into the hallway. He crept quietly until he was outside Quinn’s door and leaned in, hoping to hear if the captain was still inside. 

“Yeah, Quinny left an hour ago, big guy.” It was Vette. 

“Just wondering if I needed to sneak out or something,” Pierce lied. 

“Uh-huh. Nope, you’re all good. We’re free to do what we want today,” she said. “I, for example, am going shopping with my dear, dear friend Daressa who is sending a chartered taxi for Jaesa and I. Can you imagine? A Twi’lek in the swanky shopping district! I’m sure it will be so much fun!” 

Pierce had never heard Vette sound sarcastic or unhappy before. “I’m sorry?” he replied. 

That made her smile. “Hey, thanks. I hoped I wasn’t coming across too on the nose there.” 

They both laughed. “Just make her lordship buy you something nice, Vette. You deserve it,” Pierce said. 

“Oh, don’t you worry your funny hairdo over it. I have great plans for Daressa’s money!” 

Jaesa came out of the room then, dressed in a tight-fitting tunic and slim pants that accented all the right places of her curvy frame. She smiled nervously at Pierce, who suddenly felt like a giant perv. 

“What the lieutenant is trying to say, Jaesa, is he likes that outfit on you. I told you so!” Vette said as Jaesa blushed. 

“Sorry, Jaesa, I didn’t mean to stare but Vette is right. You look smashing. Enough to make these rich pricks jealous of their skinny Kaasian wives and girlfriends,” he said. 

“Thanks, Pierce. I … Vette, we should get out there. I don’t want to keep Daressa waiting.” 

“Ok, big guy. We’ll see ya!” Vette waived, grabbed Jaesa by the arm, and pulled them into a run for the front of the building. 

Pierce cursed himself that he had just gotten off and was now fully dressed. Because the thought of what it would feel like to come to visions of naked Malavai and Jaesa at the same time might have kept him in his room all day. 

 

Pierce managed to keep himself busy most of the day, putting in an order for more uniforms at the fabrication center, having a big breakfast, watching a mindless comedy at a flimsi-panel theater, watching some dancers while having a late lunch at a civilian-quarter cantina, picking up his new uniforms. 

He went back to their rooms to find no one there. He knocked on the girls’ door first, then Quinn’s but got no answer. So he dropped off his clothing and decided to sit in a café not far from the building. 

Most of the people here were officers, about half in uniform, half in civilian clothing that did nothing to hide that “lifer look” so many Kaasians had. But then, Pierce was from Ziost and it was just as noticeable there, too. 

He’d sworn in the days after Black Ops disbanded that he’d get out, find merc work, leave the Empire, maybe head to Hutt Space or some forgotten Outer Rim outpost. Bash in heads, get paid, get laid, lather, rinse, repeat. 

Somehow, he forgot to do that. Forgot to muster out. Found someone to keep him company for a few hours or days or weeks, sober or drunk or somewhere in between. He stayed that way for three years on bloody Taris, watching Moff Hurdren romp around with his Rodian mistress, pretending nobody knew what was really going on with his “cleaning lady.” 

He was lost in thought when he realized someone was sitting next to him at the small table. He felt a hand reach out and grab his upper thigh. 

It was Quinn. 

“Meet me in the fresher nearest the kitchen. Two minutes,” he said and then got up and left. 

Pierce waited and then made his way back there. Quinn was the only one in the room. 

“There,” he said, pointing to a sink near the back, the word slightly slurred. So, he’d been drinking, Pierce realized. 

He walked over and Quinn fumbled with his belt and then pulled down his pants. “Well go on, Pierce,” he said sharply. “You know what to do!” 

Pierce undid his belt and pulled down his trousers and his undershorts. “Good,” Quinn said. “Now bend over already.” 

Pierce felt a hand on his neck as Quinn, who’d pulled his cock out of the Y-front of his undershorts, quickly lubed Pierce’s hole and then himself. He slid in much more quickly than he’d done in their previous encounters. 

Just then, someone else came in to use the facilities. Quinn didn’t seem to notice or care. He kept thrusting and the young man, in naval ensign gear, looked away quickly and headed to the nearest stall. 

Quinn was still pumping when the man exited, without washing his hands. “Barbarian,” Quinn whispered, then laughed.

“You know, I was at lunch with an old girlfriend. I knew she wanted to fuck but I wasn’t at all interested. I led her to think I was banging my Sith superior officer – nothing new on Dromund Kaas – but all I could think was I’d rather be inside this …” he said, smacking Pierce on the ass. But only once. 

He grabbed Pierce tighter, his hands around his waist, almost in a hug. He leaned his face onto Pierce’s back and then let out a sigh as he came. 

“You can clean yourself up, lieutenant,” Quinn said after pulling out, regaining some of his composure. “I’m going to do the same. Don’t expect this to ‘count’ as part of your training. I believe I did inform you that, at this juncture, my needs come first.” 

Pierce went to answer, but Quinn raised his hand. “No need to say anything. We will resume proper training this evening. Be at my door two hours after the dinner bell.” Quinn turned to go into one of the stalls where he took a long piss, then cleaned himself up. Right before he heard the door to Quinn’s stall open again, Pierce ducked into another one to get out of sight. 

Quinn said nothing more, but he did wash his hands before leaving. 

When Pierce was done cleaning himself up, he went back into the main seating area. No sign of Quinn. 

He went to pay for his drinks, but the concierge droid informed him the tab had been taken care of by a Captain Quinn. 

Pierce went back to his room, and waited.

 

 

This time, things proceeded more like they had the first night on the ship. Hard to believe that was just three days ago. How his life had changed in that ridiculous amount of time. 

It was yes sir to this and that, and two “no sirs,” even -- one no sir when Quinn asked, a bit out of character, if Pierce objected to getting a rim job, and then if he objected to giving Quinn one. 

“Well,” Quinn said as he declared Pierce done with that task. “It’s nice, but I do prefer intercourse, especially with you.” The way he said it, though, was so matter of fact that Pierce felt cut to his core. 

There was no mistaking that hug this afternoon, or the kiss the night before. There was no mistaking that look they’d shared on Taris, as Quinn’s cock bulged nearly out of his pants. There was no mistaking Quinn’s appreciation for Pierce’s obedience. 

Unless he’d gotten everything all wrong. He bent over as ordered, let Quinn lube him up, sighed maybe a little as Quinn pounded him, but he wondered through the whole time whether he’d been a fool to think he was wanted or desired. 

Pierce lost all track of time as Quinn seemed to be holding off climaxing for quite a while. He’d change up his rhythm, making Pierce think the end was near, and then go back to pounding away. He was certainly hard the whole time, and after how much he must have had to drink earlier in the day to get to the point of slurring his words, Pierce was impressed. 

Then he thought about what Quinn had said. That he had the chance to get easy sex and turned it down, instead clearly tracking Pierce down and turning to him for release. 

“Permission … to speak … freely, sir,” he said as Quinn jammed away. 

Almost without even requiring an effort, Quinn replied, “You know the rules we established last night. You may say one thing.” He did slow down, as if to make sure he heard what Pierce was about to say. 

Pierce was about to let his feelings out of their carefully built duracrete bunker, but he decided against it. Quinn came to me, he remembered. Quinn chose me. 

Instead, he turned his head toward Quinn as best he could and cracked a mischievous smile.

 “Where’s the riding crop?” 

Quinn stopped pounding abruptly. “Why, lieutenant, you are most correct! I ask forgiveness for my earlier … indiscretion in the café. I am a bit carried away with the sudden freedom and the thickness of your hips and tightness of your backside. Will a proper spanking suffice?” 

Pierce suppressed a slight sob and said, “Yes, Captain, sir. I would enjoy that immensely, sir.” 

Quinn reached over and pulled Pierce to him. He ran his hands over Pierce’s chest and abs, then down to his cock. He could feel the pre-cum starting to drip, so he took some on his finger and began rubbing the head of Pierce’s thick cock. Pierce began to moan, then bent his head down and touched Quinn’s. 

“Normally,” Quinn whispered, “I would say we aren’t ready for this level of intimacy, but I’ll allow it.” 

“I want to kiss you, sir,” Pierce replied. 

“I know, Gnorris. Not yet.” 

Quinn took Pierce by the hand and led him to the bed. Quinn sat down, his legs extending over the edge. He ordered Pierce to lie across his lap, then spanked him with his open hand – always in sets of three slaps – until Pierce began to cry with release. 

When he was done, Quinn gently told him to lie back on the bed. Quinn grabbed a bottle of lube, and began to stroke Pierce’s cock, slowly, purposely, grabbing the head and squeezing a bit every time his hand moved back to the tip. He sped up, until Pierce’s groans and gasps made it clear climax was near. 

When Pierce came, Quinn once again caught it in his hand, and slathered it on his own cock, which was surprisingly still hard. “Quick, Pierce, on your stomach,” he ordered, as he re-lubed Pierce’s hole with his own juices and slid back inside. 

This time, he came quickly and when he was done, he laid himself on top of Pierce’s back. Though Pierce guessed the man had zero body fat, he was still a massive presence. It comforted Pierce greatly, feeling that weight atop him. 

Before he lifted himself off, Quinn reached up and nibbled Pierce’s ear. “I want to kiss you, too, Gnorris. But we aren’t there yet.” 

Then he got up and went to the fresher without another word. When he came back, he told Pierce he could clean up here if he wanted. 

Pierce took him up on the offer, spending longer in the shower than was necessary, but Quinn didn’t complain or interrupt. 

As he came out of the fresher, fully dressed and making his way to leave the room, Quinn said only, “Good night, Gnorris.” 

“Good night, sir,” he dutifully replied.

 

 

The rest of their stay on Dromund Kaas went by in a blur. There were repairs to be made to the ship, and Quinn made certain to involve Pierce in discussions with Daressa about improving the hyperdrive engines. Though he was his normal, brusque self during the day, barking orders at the repair crews and playing deferential Imperial whenever Daressa was around. 

Things proceeded pretty much like their first night together for the next week. Orders, sex and glorious release. But not much else. No kisses, hugs, or hand spankings. Quinn did, however, work biting Pierce’s earlobes into their routine.

Pierce figured out quickly that Quinn’s little kink made it so easy to control him. Be the obedient lieutenant, get lots of shaft and plenty of lube. But one offhand remark, one attempt to get personal when not permitted, and Quinn would pull away. Get distant again. 

Pierce had to be honest with himself: he liked it that Quinn wanted him so much. When they got back to the ship and set off for Hoth, Pierce felt something inside him shift. He’d tested the boundaries and didn’t like the result. Neither did Quinn, and that bothered Pierce the most. 

So he resolved to going back to being the obedient lieutenant, to following the rules. To speaking when spoken to, to pleasing his hungry captain and taking his own pleasure when it was given.

 

Until the night of the Kiss.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

They took a detour route to Hoth, stretching a four day journey into nearly triple the time, apparently on Baras’s orders. Not that Pierce minded.

He enjoyed the return to the table on the ship. The routine of Quinn sealing the room for “confidential debriefing.” The occasional smirk on Vette or Jaesa or even Daressa’s face, who figured her two Imperial soldiers were doing something illicit every night in the conference room two hours after dinner.

They were going to stop off at Port Nowhere along the way, not so much for R&R but because Vette had a contact there she needed to meet. She didn’t explain and Pierce didn’t ask.

Two nights before they were to dock, Pierce showed up for his regular “assignment.” Quinn had sent a message telling him to come in off-duty wear.

When he got there, Quinn looked tired and drawn out. Pierce resisted the urge to hug him and instead, went to the end of the table.

With very little enthusiasm, Quinn went through the motions. He made almost no noises, of pleasure or otherwise. Pierce knew something must be wrong, but he wasn’t invited inside Quinn’s head or his heart and so he couldn’t take a risk of asking.

But as it became apparent he was getting ready to climax, Quinn grabbed Pierce’s hips hard, then ran his hands up his sides. He bent over and touched his lips to Pierce’s back. Then he ran his teeth over the area he could reach, his cock still embedded in Pierce’s ass, then proceeded to give him a love bite before finally reaching a nearly silent climax.

Pierce stayed bent over the table after Quinn pulled out and cleaned himself off.

“Gnorris,” Quinn said gently, “sit down on the chair.”

Pierce did as he was told, but he forgot to say “Yes, sir.” But it didn’t seem to matter to Quinn, who came over and sat on Pierce’s ample lap. He’d grabbed the lube – it seemed to be one of his better skills, never forgetting the proper tools for the job – and began to grease up Pierce’s aching cock. Without saying anything, he locked his gaze onto Pierce’s and fondled him until he came.

When Pierce was finally quiet, Quinn bent in and kissed him on the lips. First, he sucked Pierce’s lower lip, biting it slightly, then he pressed his tongue against his lips, demanding to enter his mouth. More kissing, more lips, more tongue, then he readjusted himself so he was astride Pierce.

“Good thing Sith like big chairs,” he whispered into Pierce’s ear.

Pierce laughed and wrapped his arms around Quinn’s back, again expecting to be chastised. But Quinn merely dove back in for an ever longer, deeper kiss.

“We’ve arrived, lieutenant. But this is where we must end for the night. I know you want to ask why I was upset earlier, but please trust me. It’s not a matter you need to concern yourself with.”

“I trust you, Malavai,” Pierce replied.

Quinn leaned back in for a final kiss, one hand holding Pierce’s jaw firmly, the other reaching down to pinch his nipple.

“I do enjoy hearing you say my name, Gnorris. We’ll work that into the rotation. But for now, you must go. Sleep well,” he said as he got up off of Pierce’s lap.

Pierce marveled at how gracefully Quinn could move. He had the body of a god even the Sith could worship. He knew Daressa made her nights busy with Jaesa and Vette, but he wondered why she hadn’t taken advantage of having such a worthy partner share her bed, unless he had completely misread her reaction to that kiss on Taris, or the looks she occasionally had given Pierce since he came on the ship.

His head was spinning as he got up from the chair. Quinn handed him a towel, making sure to brush his hand against Pierce’s stomach as he did.

“I want to watch you dress,” Quinn said, standing still fully naked, leaning his fine ass saucily against the table and crossing his arms.

Pierce smiled, and obliged his master.

 

The next morning, his alarm went off and within 30 seconds, his holo beeped.

“Conference room, lieutenant. And don’t forget, we’re on the duty clock now.” It was Quinn.

He showered quickly and fumbled his way into his uniform as fast as he could manage.

When he got to the conference room, Quinn sealed the door as usual, but there were no preparations on the table.

Quinn was sitting in Daressa’s chair at the head, in his uniform. Pierce rounded the table to get near him and he spun the chair around.

He naked from the waist down, his cock half-hard.

And that was also when Pierce saw the practice mat on the floor. And a small carrying bag next to it.

“It will be all fours this time, lieutenant. The mat is sturdy and quite comfortable, I assure you.”

“Should I take …”

“No. Stand at attention.” And the half-naked Quinn came over, knelt, and began to undress him completely. He started with his boots and stockings. As he stood up, he grasped Pierce tightly around his legs and kissed his way up where his pants strained against his massive thighs until he got to his crotch. He pressed his lips on his growing erection and blew hot air, before pulling back to unhook his belt and unzip his pants.

Without thinking, Pierce grabbed Quinn’s head. He knew what was coming next. Quinn stood up, his full erection in view. He turned his back to Pierce and backed his naked ass into him. Pierce grabbed him, again knowing full well the consequences. Quinn reached into the bag and pulled out the riding crop.

But before using it, he finished undressing his prey. And then himself.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Pierce pleaded. Not for forgiveness, but for the switching he deserved.

Quinn spun the now-naked Pierce around to the table and against a chair. He pushed him over somewhat and without a word, swatted him thrice across each ass cheek. Always three times, Pierce realized. It comforted him even as the welts rose on his backside.

“You’re learning. Now for your reward. On all fours, now, lieutenant.”

Pierce did as he was told. When he was in position, Quinn knelt behind him, and swatted Pierce again, this time, three times across his ass crack.

“I do want you to feel something when I’m behind you. That’s an order.”

“Yes sir,” he replied.

Quinn reached into the bag and quickly lubed himself up. He ran his hard, slick cock over Pierce’s backside, still burning slightly from the switching. Pierce was so aroused, the pain was indistinguishable from pleasure.

“Do you want me, lieutenant? Inside you?”

“Yes,” he panted.

Quinn thrashed him again, three times on the back of his right thigh.

“Yes, what, lieutenant?”

“Yes, sir,” he said.

Quinn hit him again, this time, three times on the left thigh.

“You forgot something. You’re dangerously close to getting actually punished.”

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry, sir. I’m sorry for forgetting, sir.”

Quinn began to fondle himself while brushing Pierce’s thighs. The burning was exquisite, but Pierce was afraid he’d blown it.

Quinn reached into the bag again, this time pulling out a standard-issue butt plug. Yes, the military thought of these things. The thinking had always been that people will be people and sex will be inevitable. Pierce had never been sure how one went about requisitioning these things. His partners either had them or they didn’t; he never asked.

Quinn inserted the lubed up plug, slowly, twisting it until it was fully in. He bent over and began kissing and lightly biting Pierce along both butt cheeks.

“Isn’t this what I am supposed to be? An ass kisser?”

But the pleasure was too much to make a joke out of it. Pierce just groaned. He was fully expecting to be punished again for not giving a proper answer, when Quinn moved back and sat back on the chair.

“Come here, lieutenant. You will finish me off, do you understand?”

“Sir, yes sir. It will be my honor,” Pierce said, extra proper.

“Oh, very nice. Now, come here. You’ll find the lubricant to be quite pleasant tasting.”

Pierce got up and came over. He bowed first, and Quinn wordlessly pointed both index fingers at his own throbbing cock. “Your duty, you know what it is, lieutenant.”

“Sir, yes sir,” he obliged.

Pierce gently grasped Quinn’s long and surprising thick penis and began to stroke it. Quinn leaned back and closed his eyes. He kept stroking, expecting an order, but Quinn said nothing else. When he finally put his mouth over Quinn’s slick glans, the captain groaned loudly. Fortunately, the security code meant the room was acoustically sealed. Maybe Pierce would get his wish today, to make his prim and proper captain scream.

Pierce took in as much of him as he could, then slid back slowly. Then he moved up and down more quickly, and Quinn’s groaning continued. Quinn reached down and pulled him in closer, and kept his hands on Pierce’s head.

“Damn shame,” he said between gasps, “that you don’t have hair I can pull.”

“My apologies, captain, sir.” Pierce was laying on the dutiful speech thick, in hopes that he’d be forgiven for his lapse and get his reward.

“It’s only a slight drawback. Please, continue.”

Quinn reached down and began to stroke Pierce’s neck while Pierce kept his mouth moving over Quinn’s glorious shaft. He ventured to get his hand up to stroke the captain’s balls and the base. “Awww, yes,” Quinn said in approval.

Pierce kept up the moves for at least five minutes. His jaw was aching slightly. He pulled away and immediately bowed his head to the floor.

“Sir, please, may I have the honor of taking your pleasure in my mouth?”

Quinn stood up abruptly, then ordered Pierce to do the same. When he did, Quinn reached up and pulled Pierce’s face to his. Although Quinn was tall at about 6 feet, Pierce bested him by another 4 inches. He planted a rough kiss on Pierce’s mouth, his tongue forcing the taller man’s surprised mouth open. Pierce reached around and took Quinn in his arms, thinking that’s what he wanted.

But Quinn pulled abruptly away.

“On the floor, soldier. All fours,” he ordered. “And shut up and be quick about it.”

Pierce obeyed.

Quinn removed the butt plug, as gently as he had inserted it. Then he reached around and felt the slickness on Pierce’s own cock, giving him a few strokes. He lubed up his fingers and slid them into Pierce’s hole, still throbbing with pleasure from the insertion and removal of the pleasure plug. When he was sufficiently lubed, Quinn entered him roughly and began to thrust hard.

Within a matter of seconds, he came, screaming, “Ah, Pierce” and slapping his partner three times with his right hand.

Pierce was ready to withstand any punishment if he could just get a moment to beg Quinn to help him finish, somehow. But after Quinn shuddered and sighed and grabbed his sides so hard there would be marks there, too, he said between drawing ragged breaths, “Lie down on the floor, now, lieu … tenant.”

Quinn reached once more for the lube, but then put it down. He lay down next to Pierce and bent over, roughly grabbing his shaft, and began flicking his tongue over Pierce’s tip. Then he sat up. “When I go back down, grab my head and my hair, lieutenant,” Quinn ordered, his breath returned. Pierce was briefly impressed with the man’s stamina and control before realizing his captain was going to pleasure him in his own favorite way, and that he was continuing to issue orders. “If you grab too hard, I will say garek garek and you will cease immediately. Are we clear?”

“Sir, yes sir. Completely, sir,” Pierce said. He had a sudden feeling this would be the day things came to the completions he had been dreaming of. He started pulling Quinn’s hair gently at first, then harder as Quinn began pulling his head away to urge him on.

Blissfully, there was no distress call. Pierce grabbed and pulled, amazed at how it felt to have Quinn’s thick and somewhat unruly hair in his hand. It distracted him from what he feared would have been a too-quick orgasm. Quinn also genuinely seemed to be enjoying Pierce’s cock.

When he thought he was near, Quinn abruptly stopped and Pierce gave out a soft cry. Quinn tssked, and grabbed the lash. This time, it was three swats across each thigh, right near the groin. And then, without warning, he slathered more lube on Pierce’s cock, and positioned himself over him.

“You are quite likely the largest man I’ve taken in like this. But you have come around quickly, lieutenant. You have earned this release. I would enjoy it immensely if you held me as well.”

Quinn slid down slowly, grimacing a bit, until the full length of Pierce was inside him. He began to ride up and down, and Pierce grasped him around the waist, noting with joy how beautiful his muscled chest and abdomen were, his hands caressing the point where his hips narrowed sharply. His truly was the body of a deity and it was riding over him, lost in pleasure.

Pierce wanted this to last all day, duty get screwed. Quinn soon bent down, his face in the crook of Pierce’s neck. He gently kissed him as Pierce used his strength to keep moving up and down and in and out. Quinn sighed as he felt Pierce begin to climax.

After Pierce was through, Quinn lay on his chest and Pierce put his arms around him.

“I’ve needed you, Gnorris,” he said. Quinn raised his face up, his eyes slightly moist. So Pierce lifted his head up and kissed him. Quinn returned the gesture.

“As I’ve needed you, Malavai,” he said when Quinn retreated, far too soon.

Quinn rested for several moments, still atop, but Pierce could feel he was getting hard again.

He lifted himself off and lay back on the mat, right next to Pierce.

“Captain, sir, may I pleasure you with my mouth?” He wanted nothing more. Except it would be the prick he wanted, not The Prick.

He never would have thought, back on Taris, that this physical, demanding lover was not a priss, not an ass, not a bootlicker.

He was all his, they were both each other’s.

“Lieutenant, it would be my honor to finish in your mouth. Or your face, if that is your preference.”

“No, sir, please. Inside. Don’t fancy the messy stuff, sir.”

He leaned up and kissed Pierce again. It was passionate and longer than the others.

“You’re a good man, Gnorris Pierce. I am not going to go easy on you. You need my discipline and you clearly enjoy it. But let us just be lovers now and then. And please, finish me off before I expire.”

Pierce leaned over and kissed him, again without thinking. But this time came with no reprimand, just a soft grab and push of his massive head toward Quinn’s waiting cock.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Pierce was distracted most of the day. Confused a bit too. He unfortunately found time to start thinking about what had been happening.

Mere weeks ago, he had wanted nothing more than to hate Quinn. Now they were fucking – kissing and all – every night. And this morning … that had blown both of their minds. The tenderness afterward had changed everything.

Yet within an hour of all the kissing and fucking, Quinn was scolding him in front of the crew for an improperly filled out form and leaving the arms chest unsecured.

But after lunch, when they were both on galley duty and the girls had settled down for shifts on the bridge, Quinn grabbed Pierce’s ass cheek and demanded a kiss.

Pierce obliged. But as he pulled away, he could not stop tears from welling at his eyes.

“Permission to speak freely, sir,” he said, practically begging.

“Not here, lieutenant.  Conference room.”

Pierce wanted to go anywhere but there. They were only weeks into this relationship, and had only known each other a few weeks longer than that, but he wanted to have this next conversation somewhere he couldn’t be so easily controlled.

It had only been a few hours since they had shared so much more than he ever thought possible in this very room.

He went in and sat down on the nearest chair, as Quinn ordered the room sealed.

To his great surprise, Quinn came over and sat on his lap. Pierce started to speak, but Quinn planted a quick kiss on his lips to silence him.

“I am your superior officer, lieutenant. I will speak first.”

“Yes, sir.” That seemed to be sufficiently obedient, because Quinn continued. But he boldly ventured to put his arm around Quinn’s back and lay the other on his thigh. The captain did not balk.

“Gnorris, I know. This has happened far too quickly for us to process it. It wasn’t that long ago I thought you were just an annoyance I would have to deal with until we were done on that horrid planet. When Daressa allowed you onto the ship, I was livid. You were reckless, undisciplined and jealous of everyone and everything around you.

“You’ve only been here a few weeks, and I can honestly say you have changed my life. I thought before Taris that all I wanted was to fuck Daressa and fall in love. Be her husband, give her children and bask in the respect of all of Dromund Kaas.  Barring that, I’d gladly be her plaything until she tired of me, then I’d find some other assignment and figure the rest of my life out. I was done with being proper.

“But then you saw me after I kissed her. I knew you were watching. That kiss, that hard on. They were not for her. They were for you. Except I was angry at myself for feeling that way.

“I am always going to be a hard ass. I am always going to be respectful to my superiors because that, my dear Gnorris, is how you get things done and how you get ahead in this military. My first obedience is always to the Empire, and my second is to Daressa. But after that, I am done with being obedient. I will demand that of you, but I will bring you all the pleasure you want until you want no more.

“All I ask is that you use our code sign if I have gone too far or cause you too much pain. I know this is going quickly, but I will not abandon you, unless you grow tired of me. I demand your obedience, but you will always have my loyalty.”

Pierce cleared his throat and began to speak, but Quinn interrupted. “You don’t have to say sir. Speak your heart, I want to hear it.”

“I knew I had feelings for you back on Taris. Admit it, you’re a beautiful man and anyone who wouldn’t desire you physically … well, I don’t understand it at all. That’s why I was so horrible, though. Can’t deny I wanted to impress Lord Daressa, maybe have a romp with her, too. But I get it. She plays around with Vette and Jaesa but I even wonder if she realizes how much they love her back. I was jealous when I saw you kissing her and thought, what a waste.”

Quinn nodded. “I came to that conclusion right after that kiss, when I saw your face.”

“Truth, I’d like a kiss just like that,” Pierce said.

“You only have to ask, my Gnorris,” Quinn said as he bent in. As he had this morning, he turned and straddled Pierce’s lap on the large chair. They kissed for several minutes as they ground into each other.

“If it meets with your desire, I will inform Lord Daressa that you and I will be bunking together from now on. If that’s not too soon,” Quinn said.

Pierce shook his head. “No, I, how will we know if we don’t try?”

Quinn kissed him again, briefly this time.

“We’ll be at Port Nowhere tomorrow. I hear the beds there are large and quite sturdy. But for tonight, we’ll break in our new quarters.”

Pierce pulled Quinn close in and wrapped his arms around him. “May I give you a wampa hug, sir?” he asked.

“Just leave me alive enough to fuck you later, lieutenant.”

“Will do, sir.”

 

 

“You’re what? Are you joking, Quinn?” Daressa asked incredulously.

“I am asking your permission for Lt. Pierce to move into my quarters and share my bunk.”

“Is he sharing your cock already, Captain?”

“Yes, my lord. But I know you knew that. We have been lovers for several weeks, since right after he joined the crew. I know this move seems quick, but we have discussed it and this is how we would like to proceed with our relationship.”

Daressa threw her long red arms into the air. “And here I thought you wanted me, Quinn.”

Quinn looked down at the carpet, but only briefly. He raised his head again and said, “Yes, my lord, I thought that as well. But when I told you previously that a relationship between us was improper, perhaps I was perceiving that you did not share my interest. At least beyond that exploratory fuck you attempted to extort from me the other night.”

Daressa raised her brows such that her gold jewelry glinted from the ceiling light.

“Captain Quinn, you never cease to amaze me. I will allow your request, and approve of your relationship on one condition.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“That when we get to Port Nowhere, at least after the first night, that you spend a night with me. Or just a few hours. I would like to get to know that cock of yours before you give it away to the man I thought was your nemesis.”

“Yes, of course. I’m sure Gnorr … I mean, Lt. Pierce, will understand a direct order.”

“Tell me, Captain. Whose is bigger?”

Without even breaking a beat, Quinn replied: “His is wider but mine is longer.”

Daressa gave a hearty laugh. “Again, you never cease to amaze, Malavai Fucking Quinn. You’re dismissed. Go. Move your boyfriend into your bed so the rest of us can watch holoporns in the conference room again.”

 

Quinn could barely wait to go find Pierce, who was in the cargo bay working on armor repair.

“Lieutenant, all work shifts have been dismissed for the day. You are ordered to gather your gear and move it into your new billet.”

He turned toward Quinn and cracked a smile. “Sir, yes sir.”

“I expect you to comply forthwith, lieutenant.”

“I’ll get to it immediately, lover boy.”

Quinn tssked. “I’m going to have to discipline you for your disrespect, soldier.”

“I’m counting on it, sir.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Pierce had expected he’d be dumping his duffel bag and draping his uniforms over a chair and getting naked as quickly as possible, but Quinn had other ideas.

Naked ideas, yes. He greeted Pierce in their quarters wearing nothing but his hat and a leather thong, and he had the riding crop in his hands.

“I had considered leaving my boots on, lieutenant, that would prove inconvenient soon enough. And I showered, and so should you.”

“Sure, yes, sir, I mean.”

“Now, lieutenant. Strip your clothing, place it neatly in the clothing receptacle, and head for the shower. I will be waiting for you. Five minutes, no longer.”

“Sir, yes sir,” he replied.

Pierce was done in three. He came back out, naked and dripping wet, praying he had read Quinn properly and he was supposed to take a water shower, not a sonic one.

“Very good, lieutenant. Yes, I have doubled my water rations now that you are an approved resident of these quarters.”

Pierce moved toward the bed, but Quinn grabbed his arm and swatted the back of his right hand three times.

“No, soldier, you will stow your gear first.”

He chuckled. “Yes, sir. Sir, may I ask a question?”

“You may, lieutenant.”

“May I perform all my chores in these quarters as I am now?” He knew Quinn would enjoy him bouncing around, lifting gear and hanging clothing in the nude.

“You are a quick study, lieutenant. For that, you will get an oral reward as your finish. I know I denied you that this morning. I hope the delayed gratification is pleasant for you.”

Pierce put his things exactly where Quinn ordered him. He wasn’t sure why, but Quinn swatted him several times on his ass – always in threes – when he bent over. Not every time, such that he quivered with anticipation each time he bent, hoping to receive his “punishment.”

He was thrilled and amazed how quickly Quinn picked up on just how hard to hit. Enough to cause a little stinging and a little redness that was quickly translated into pleasure depending on how aroused Pierce was. But since that first debriefing on the conference room table, any thought of Quinn had become pleasurable.

When he was done, he stood at attention, and so did his cock. He could also tell that Quinn was hard, because the leather on the thong was stretched to a delicious bulge. “Continue to stand at attention, lieutenant,” Quinn said before kneeling in front.

Pierce nearly fell over when Quinn put his mouth over his tip and down his shaft, further than he thought possible. Without being told, he pushed Quinn's hat off and grabbed the luscious black hair and pulled it, just as he had done that morning. Quinn moaned as he moved up and down, faster and faster, then slowing down, cupping Pierce’s balls, stroking his taint. He did not break contact with Pierce until after Pierce had climaxed, then he stood up and steadied the larger man and led him to the bed.

After Pierce recovered some, Quinn gave him a choice: Lick his toes, or be switched.

“May I pick both, sir?”

“You may, lieutenant. In which order?”

“How about we mix it up, sir?”

“That would be amenable. Proceed, lieutenant.”

Pierce leaned in and kissed Quinn hard on the mouth, then proceeded to glide his tongue down Quinn’s sculpted hard body, stopping to bite each nipple, then tracing down his pleasure path. But he skipped over his hard cock, and instead traced more kisses down the inside of his thighs and his calves.

When he got to his feet, he picked the right foot up first and kissed the sole. Quinn began to shiver and almost giggle, but he did not pull away. Pierce then began to suck his big toe. He tasted clean, as he promised, and Quinn’s moans of “Gnorris …” were reward enough.

When he thought the poor man was going to break, he picked up his left foot and repeated the teasing of his sole. He stroked this foot a little longer, though, reveling in its size and noting that the old promise was true: This man with large feet and large hands had a large, throbbing cock just waiting for him.

He suckled on his left big toe and then quickly, in turn, took the rest of his toes into his mouth. He was certain Quinn had sobbed at one point and he was pleased.

He abruptly stopped and moved up, lying next to Quinn.

“Lieutenant, I shall discipline you in a moment. I … I need to recover from that.”

“Sir, may I stroke your cock while you do?”

“Please. It will help me concentrate on where I wish to whip you first. Or do you have a preference?”

“I would gladly lie on my stomach and let you choose, sir.”

“You are a good man, Gnorris. It is a pleasure to pleasure you.”

Quinn let Pierce remove the thong, which may have taken longer than it needed to, but Pierce was happy to be allowed to fondle Quinn's ass in the process. Quinn rested for a few more minutes as Pierce gently stroked him, taking the moisture leaking from his tip and spreading it along his shaft. He had to admit, this cock was as lovely as the man and he wanted nothing more than to pleasure Quinn with his mouth as he had just done to him.

“I am going to lie down now, sir.”

Quinn retrieved the lash from the nighttable where he had set it, and straddled Pierce atop his powerful legs. His own erection lay hard on his thighs and his ass as he swatted him in groups of three hits on each side, three times. Then he did the same along his shoulder blades. When he was done, Pierce shifted. “It’s getting a bit uncomfortable in this position, sir.”

“By all means, soldier, lie on your back now.”

Pierce groaned with delight as his marks touched the sheets. They were soft, but not soft enough to mask the gentle hard discipline his lover favored. After he was in position, Quinn brought out the stimulant lube and covered them both generously.

Then he leaned over Pierce, and with great dexterity, he lifted the massive legs and entered Pierce and began to thrust. His taut stomach muscles slid over Pierce’s slick cock.

He’d fully expected during their first session that this would become a relationship where Quinn would ensure his own pleasure while leaving Pierce to whack off after he was left alone. But even early on, Quinn seemed to enjoy Pierce’s pleasure. And then there was this morning, when everything changed.

He couldn’t believe they were actual lovers. He knew it was going to be a long-term thing. Despite Quinn’s protestations that all he wanted was sex from Daressa, and then to master himself over Pierce, Pierce knew better. Quinn was a man of deep feelings, and though those feelings right now were passion, all Pierce had to do was stay his obedient servant when they were alone, and try to improve his performance as a soldier when on duty.

Quinn would fall in love with him, of that he was certain. Each kiss renewed the promise.

When Quinn finished, he lay on Pierce’s chest and sighed. Pierce understood the sign that it was okay to hold him without asking permission. But he wanted more. “Sir,” he whispered, “may we kiss?”

Without saying a word, Quinn covered Pierce’s mouth with his full but firm lips. They traded tongues and rubbed hands all over and Quinn ground on Pierce’s slightly softened dick until it was hard again.

“And now, soldier, a bonus reward,” he said.

And he did as Pierce had done, traced his tongue and kisses until he got to Pierce’s crotch. He took his ball sac in his hands and began to suck each testicle, until Pierce was gasping and sighing. Then, he gave a hearty love bite on his right inner thigh, paying it sufficient attention so that there would definitely be a mark to match the one that had been on his back.

Pierce was ready to beg him to get back to his waiting cock, but he wasn’t sure what his punishment for that would be, and whether it would further delay his pleasure, so he just lay back in his pleasant state of torture while Quinn traced the same path to his left foot.

Rather than going for the tickle, as Pierce had done, Quinn grabbed the big toe with his teeth and gave a good bite, then stuck it in his mouth and began to suck. Pierce was nearly ready to finish himself but still he was able to resist.

Quinn abruptly stopped with the toe, and slid back up toward Pierce’s waist. He kissed him along his abdomen, slowly, and by the time he put his mouth on Pierce’s cock, the lieutenant was ready to go off. Somehow, he managed to hold on for three minutes or so before grabbing Quinn’s hair as he let loose a rousing scream and another soul-startling orgasm.

When he was done shaking, Quinn pulled himself off and slid up in the crook of Pierce’s arm. “I don’t go for this too often, lieutenant, but would you please hold me?”

“Sir, I would do anything for you.”

“Does that include letting me fall in love with you? Because I think I’m falling in love with you, Gnorris.”

Pierce kissed him on his forehead. “You go and do whatever you like, Malavai. I’ll be right behind you.”

Quinn’s eyes were closed and his voice was starting to slur, but it sounded like he said, “No I’ll go behind you, but later, okay?”

Pierce kissed him again. “Whatever you wish, my master and my love.”


	7. Chapter 7

They both slept for several hours. Pierce was the first to stir. Quinn was lying on his stomach, his firm and glorious ass in full view. Pierce suddenly wanted nothing more than to stroke that ass and grease up and slide inside while Quinn was still asleep. He could only imagine the lashes he’d get for that –maybe more than either of them could bear.

How could this be happening so quickly? He had admitted to Quinn that his early bad attitude had been jealousy and confusion over his attraction to a man he thought to be his polar opposite.

He sat up on the bed and Quinn immediately said, “I would let you take me but I am still exhausted, lieutenant. Perhaps tonight? I know official shifts were suspended for the day, but there are still tasks that need completing, including getting lunch before I expire.”

“We could get the droid to bring a processed meal and serve it in here,” Pierce said.

“That is a wonderful idea,” he said, rolling over on his back, ending the show. “I will leave it to you to order. I hope you have lounging clothing. Please wear it if you do and if you do not, your first duty after eating will be to commission a set from the fabrication droid.”

Pierce smiled. He still had a black silk tie-over top and slacks his former girlfriend had given him. She, too, like to sit around and eat lazy meals when they weren’t on duty or fucking. He hadn’t packed it for the layover on Dromund Kaas, and now he was happy to surprise his new lover.

“Sir, I …”

Quinn waved his hand. “This is speak freely time, Gnorris. I just want to talk and hear your voice.”

“Then I hope it’s kiss freely time, too,” he said, leaning over Quinn’s relaxed and even more beautiful face. His lips were met eagerly by Quinn’s and they kissed for several minutes.

“I like this, I hope you do, too,” Quinn said. It was the first time he sounded even remotely needy, and Pierce was touched. He reached down and stroked Quinn’s face. “I like that we mix things up, Malavai, but I just want you to be sure of my devotion and obedience.”

Quinn moved and sat up, and took Pierce’s hand in his. “I enjoy that role play, do not get me wrong. It is how you will get the most passion and the most response out of me. But I cannot deny that, somehow, with you, I have found peace and enjoyment just being two men, together.”

“Would you ever consider, erhm, reversing roles?” Pierce prayed quickly he hadn’t just overstepped a boundary.

“Perhaps once we are more established. We still have to see what it’s like, now that everyone knows what we’re doing together.”

“Listen, I know this won’t ever be a ‘strolling hand in hand down the boulevard’ kind of relationship, but I am so glad and so proud you chose me.”

“You chose me, too, Gnorris. I’m forceful, I know, but as I said, that is role play. Necessary role play, most of the time. But I let you pull my hair. It took me many months to let my last consensual partner do that.”

“What do you mean consensual?”

“In officer’s school, we were encouraged if not forced to submit to the desires of our superior classmen and our instructors. Some were kind, some were simply efficient and others were, well, I’d rather not discuss it. That attitude continued, even on Balmorra.

“And you know I was sent to prison before my court martial. Everyone knew it, so every buggering bastard general or colonel or anyone who outranked me would come to Sobrik and think it time to take poor Quinn to task.”

Tears began to well in both of their eyes, but Quinn wiped his away quickly. “Look, I don’t want your pity. I got through it. I have never taken anyone by force, not even you. I would have never even called you into that conference room if I hadn’t known on Taris. And even then, if you had said no, or backed away, I would have stopped. I am eternally grateful that you didn’t, Gnorris.”

Pierce, however, was unable to stop his own angry tears. “I hate that about the military. I got away from it. That wasn’t how Black Ops worked. We fucked if we wanted and who we wanted, didn’t matter. And on Taris, I intimidated everyone, including that turdfaced Hurdenn.”

Quinn laughed. “I should switch you for being disrespectful of a moff, but in his case, I cannot.”

Pierce began to laugh, too. “We’ll get through this, Malavai. I’m certain of it.”

“As am I. As am I.”

 

Though he tried, Quinn was unable to shake his dark mood until they arrived at Port Nowhere. Then, Pierce realized, there were arrangements to be made and keeping busy seemed to keep Quinn happy.

Pierce wasn’t in on the early mission discussions, and he wasn’t going to bother Malavai with questions. Lovers or not, he knew that trusting Quinn’s competence was a smart move. That had been part of the reason he was so annoying on Taris: he came off as too loyal and too competent.

Officers like Pierce who worked their way up from grunts were all subtly trained to think any Academy wonder couldn’t be both loyal and good. If they were, they were up to something and you’d be better off falling on a grenade than trusting them.

Quinn wasn’t supposed to be anything but loathsome but, here they were.

He had opened up about his past, and it wasn’t shiny. Pierce knew about Druckenwell, thanks to a little nosing around Hurdenn’s files back on Taris. Quinn hadn’t talked about it at all until the other day.

Pierce kept his head down and his grousing to a minimum and not around Quinn at all.

Normally, this would be the time he’d run away from a relationship. But there was nowhere to run and he was okay with that.

Maybe things would be better once they hit the station. The casino scene might not be Quinn’s idea of entertainment, but there were big rooms and bright lights and booze and food and maybe one or more of those would help.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to Port Nowhere, Quinn disappeared for nearly an hour. He came back to the ship with credstiks and ID cards for everyone. Although there was no doubt they were in a Sith ship, he’d had it arranged that the ship would be listed as “on loan.” It was not unheard of among Imperials of means to borrow Sith vessels rather than book flight on a crowded commercial transport. 

Daressa and Jaesa wore expensive looking, but not necessarily Sith like, robes to cover up, and Vette voluntarily put her slave collar back on. Quinn and Pierce dressed in typical Kaasian livery worn by household employees of rich Imperials. There’d be no disguising they were from the Empire, there would just be no way to pin Daressa as a Sith Lord, probably more like a wealthy, bored wife come to gamble and have a little illicit fun.

Both of which were probably true. They’d scheduled two days before departure and Quinn had two large, adjoining suites in the luxury hotel atop the casino already rented. Both had hot tubs and within moments after settling the girls next door, he and Pierce were disrobing to try out theirs. Pierce could not take his gaze off of Quinn’s gorgeous body, but his lover seemed distant and distracted.

“Rules for the hot tub, lieutenant: You remain on one side, I remain on the other. We rinse off when we are done, and see what happens from there. But while I am in the tub, there is to be no intimacy.”

“Yes, sir,” Pierce replied, forlornly. He was going to ask what he would have to do to have Quinn sit on his lap and feel how it felt to fuck in the warm, turbid water.

They sat quietly for about five minutes when Quinn broke the silence. “Aren’t you going to ask why I am imposing these rules, lieutenant.”

“No, sir. I figure you have your reasons, sir.”

Quinn sighed. “You know you break me with your obedience. I thought it would take much longer for you to learn what I, and you, required.”

“If I may, sir?”

Quinn waved his hand for him to continue.

“You knew what I wanted and what I needed. Random fucking never did it for me, and I never realized it until you ordered me to bend over that table. No one ever told me what to do. I got banished to Taris for my constant insubordination. It was like you said. I had no structure, no one who cared to see that’s what I really needed. Then you came along and we know how that went. It wasn’t hard to figure out what I had to do to get your favor, Sir.”

“What was it like for you, Gnorris, growing up?”

“Well, sir, my father was, well still is, an engineer and my mum was an office worker. Have a brother, older. Died in the sacking of Coruscant. Childhood was happy enough, though.”

“Rules and regulations?”

“No, not really. Guess that’s not much of a surprise, sir.”

“So your brother also joined the military? Hmm, guess you both felt the lack of structure then.”

“I dunno, sir. I lied about my age and joined right after he died. Thought I’d avenge him.”

“Well, Gnorris, you found your calling.”

“Eventually, yes, sir.”

Quinn took his hands from his face and looked Pierce in the eyes. Then he sat back, grabbed a nearby towel and covered the top of his head.

“Do you want to know why I won’t fuck in a hot tub, lieutenant?”

“Only if you wish to tell me, sir.”

“That’s a lie, admit it. You want to know, don’t you?”

“Yes, Malavai, I do.” He’d suddenly grown concerned about Quinn’s sullenness.

“I will switch you for that when we get out, Pierce.”

“Of course, sir. But I still need to know.”

“It was on Balmorra, right after I’d been dumped there by Darth Baras. Mind you, I was happy to be alive and happier yet to still be in a uniform. Baras had me assigned to Sobrik under a rather mirthless colonel named Carvin.

“Carvin was nothing less than a sociopath who survived in the military thanks to his family’s wealth. My first day there, I was called into his quarters, which resembled this suite only grayer, ordered by his assistant, a native Twi’lek about my age, to disrobe and get into the hot tub.

“Carvin came in moments later, slightly drunk and naked. It was horrid. He’d let himself go and, ugh, well. He got into the tub and ordered me over to him. Whereupon, he shoved my head under the water, only letting me up long enough to catch a breath before drowning. Repeatedly. I truly thought I was going to die, right then and there.

“When I was certain I was going to faint and be pushed under one last time, he slapped me across the face and ordered me to sit on his lap. Fortunately, he was not well endowed, so when he entered me, it wasn’t unbearable. ‘Ride me, boy,’ he ordered, so I complied as best I could in my nearly exhausted state.

“He came quickly and ordered me to dress and leave. He repeated this every night for two months. In between duties and … that … I began to train hard to improve my stamina and ability to hold my breath under water. I slept maybe three hours a night, filling all the other hours by learning everything I could about base operations.

“Then one evening, no call came. I was panicked, oddly enough. My routine had been broken. I remained in the duty room, expecting to be called.

“His assistant, the Twi’lek, found him drowned in the hot tub, intoxicated. His habits were apparently well known by his superiors, because there was no inquiry.

“I found out two things the next day that changed my life. One, that I’d been given the job of duty officer for the Sobrik barracks – no promotion, no extra pay, just more work – but I’d vowed to prove myself and get out of that hole quickly, so I was overjoyed. And then, the Twi’lek came and asked to speak to me in private.

“We went to my quarters, a small room not much larger than this tub, and he told me he’d made sure the colonel would never harm either of us ever again. He said, ‘You can turn me in if you want and I will confess to the authorities, but I would rather be dead than to do what he made me do, or be forced to watch what he did to you, so I had to make it stop.’ I could scarce believe my ears.

“But without thinking, I pulled him close and kissed him. It was the first time I had voluntarily done anything like that with another man. He returned the kiss, and we fell onto my bunk and rather quickly pleasured each other to completion. Then he left, and I never saw him again.”

Pierce had no idea what to say. He’d been ordered to avoid contact in the tub and it pained him not to go to Quinn and hold him after a story like that. So he rose up, wiping the water off his hairy body as best he could and stepped out of the tub. He knelt down on all fours and said, “Please, sir, take me if you want.”

Quinn got out of the tub and dried himself off with a towel, saying nothing. He went over to the bed instead and laid down. “No, Gnorris, come to me here, please.”

Pierce went to him. Quinn had grabbed the lotion and, when Pierce was close enough, began to stroke and lube his cock. Pierce laid down and let him continue. Neither said a word. Quinn knew how to go slowly enough to let Pierce enjoy it, but not to be in danger of climaxing too soon. Pierce had closed his eyes by the time Quinn stopped, and he waited for what was next.

Quinn took some of the lotion and began to stroke his own backside opening. Then, he knelt on all fours on the spacious bed. “Take me, Gnorris, please. You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. “I’ll be gentle, Malavai. You took me before like a champ, but …”

“Just do it, lieutenant. Before I need to get the whip.”

Pierce complied, grabbing his cock and sliding it slowly, with a few rhythmic bumps, in and out of Quinn. He grabbed his slim hips and held tightly, as Quinn began to moan. He stepped up the thrusting, harder and faster, then reached around to grab Quinn’s cock. But Quinn had already grabbed himself, so Pierce pulled back and locked back on to his hips to continue the ride.

Quinn began moaning louder, then grabbed a pillow to muffle the sound right before he screamed as he came. Pierce slapped him three times on the ass and finished himself, joining Quinn in the joyous shouting.

Quinn pulled away from Pierce long before the larger man was ready to leave him. He got up and went into the refresher without saying a word.

Pierce was confused. Should he follow? Did Quinn want to be alone?

He decided to at least go in and ask Quinn if he wanted company. But as he got near the door, he heard the sonic shower, and thought no, Quinn wanted to be alone.

So he waited, heart sick and sad, on the bed till Quinn returned.

When he got back to the bed, Quinn went to the opposite side and got under the covers, laying on his side and facing away from Pierce. He said nothing.

Pierce left the bed, and still, Quinn was silent. He went to the ‘fresher and took a short sonic to clean off.

When he got back to the bed, Quinn was asleep. It was nighttime on the station, its internal clock set to mimic the hours on Coruscant, so he figured he’d stay in the room just in case Quinn needed him.

He’d barely fallen asleep when his comm buzzed. It was Daressa.

“Yes, my lord?” he whispered. He doubted Quinn would sleep through a comm, but he was at least going to pretend to offer him that option.

“Where are you two? Can’t be that deep inside each other, can you?”

“My lord, the captain’s had a rough go, and I don’t mean it in that way, with all due respect. He’s asleep. If you need him in some official capacity, I can wake him.”

Daressa grunted. “Ugh, all I wanted was my fuck he promised me, but I guess that will have to wait. I want him at peak performance, after all. Go ahead, bugger each other all night if you want. Have him report to me all the way next door by mid-morning, clean-shaven and ready to go. I can’t stand his stubble.”

“Yes, m’lord, Pierce out.” But she had already ended the call. Pierce could tell she was drunk and he heard sounds of the cantina, and Vette and Jaesa laughing, in the background.

“She’ll be fine, Gnorris. Don’t worry about it,” Quinn said, still facing away.

“Yeah, but will you be, sir?”

“Stop being polite. I’m going to sleep now and when I get up I will give you the punishment you asked for, if you’re ready for it.”

Pierce smiled. “Can’t … wait. My love. And I like your stubble.”

“Plus extra for that, soldier.”

Pierce crawled into the bed and spooned him. Quinn said nothing, but he did back up to make sure their bodies fit perfectly together.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn woke up before dawn. Pierce was lying on his back and had moved away. He must have been having a marvelous dream, because his erection had created quite the tent in the Killik silk sheets.

Quinn was still emotionally spent from sharing his most shameful experience with Pierce, who had taken it admirably. He knew he’d been too hard on his lover but he’d had to tell him, and he had figured sharing the story would make him the angry prick everyone always knew him to be.

Everyone but Gnorris. How had he fallen so quickly for this man, who’d been a speeder wreck for most of his career? Quinn had envisioned a life as the kept man of Daressa, if not her husband than at least a pampered side thing, able to take lovers, male or female, as he pleased. Sharing them with her if that’s what she wanted.

He suddenly felt sick at the thought of sharing Pierce with her, and sick at the thought that within a few hours, he would have to be performing for her. And sick at the thought that Pierce had had to hear it from Daressa, and not him.

He moved the sheet gently to stare at Pierce’s erect cock. It was amazing. Having Pierce take him last night had been frightening, especially when Pierce spanked him. It had been glorious to feel so intensely. But Quinn was worried. What if this had broken his training?

He’d gotten into this relationship too quickly. He should have left it at “confidential debriefings” for much longer, at least a month, before reaching around to pleasure him. Instead, it had been a mere two days before Quinn climbed atop him, before Quinn took him in his mouth just briefly. The day after that, he’d sucked him to completion and it had been everything he’d hoped for, long before that auburn-haired disaster walked into his life.

He no longer knew how to feel. He’d always commanded every man he’d chosen as a bed partner, or a closet partner, or a bend over the desk partner. A few times, that’s all the mark wanted. A bit of role play and a nice finish. And a few of the women, too, although women were easier and pleasure with them came with so much less baggage.

Pierce grumbled and moved slightly, but stayed asleep. Quinn knew what he had to do next. He reached over and took Pierce’s softening, but still partly hard, cock in his mouth. All of it. And he sucked and stroked and licked until it was hard again, and Pierce’s hand was locked in his hair.

“May I, sir?” he whispered and Quinn had to fight back tears. Neither one of them was broken. All would be as it was intended.

“Do continue, lieutenant,” Quinn said after taking the glans out of his mouth. Pierce put his other hand gently on the front of Quinn’s head and pushed down.

When he felt Pierce getting close, judging by the amount of hip bucking he was doing, Quinn stopped and pulled back. He went and got the riding crop, and lashed Pierce three times across each thigh, and then three times across each side of his chest, and three times across each upper arm. Pierce was moaning and begging, “Please, sir, please.”

Quinn got them both lubed up and mounted Pierce, sliding himself inside the larger man rather quickly. Pierce didn’t seem to mind. He wanted to see if they could make enough contact so that the friction might get Pierce off, too, but when that didn’t seem to work, Quinn kept thrusting and moved Pierce’s hand to his cock, letting him know he could work himself.

Quinn kept thrusting until he climaxed, then a minute or so later, when Pierce still hadn’t come, he slid his hand under his partner’s and began to grip him and slide up and down, too. Pierce came finally with a violent shout of “Maker’s balls” and Quinn began to laugh. Pierce did too once his breath returned to him.

Quinn grabbed two small towels, one for Pierce and one for himself. He was happy that Pierce seemed to enjoy a quick cleaning after sex. He wanted nothing more than to take him into the water shower, but couldn’t bring himself to yet. He slid up next to Pierce, kissed him briefly on the lips, then slipped into the crook of his lover’s arm and fell fast asleep.

But not for long. Quinn’s alarm went off at 0630, as usual. Pierce watched as Quinn got up and headed for the ‘fresher. A few minutes later, he heard the water start. Pierce knew what he wanted, and knew their might be consequences, so he grabbed the riding crop and went into the spacious refresher room.

“Lieutenant!” Quinn shouted. “Are you mad?”

“I .. I .. “ he stammered. “Sorry, sir, I don’t know what I’ve done wrong.”

“That riding crop is genuine veractyl leather. You can’t bring that in here!”

“Sir, I am sorry, sir,” he said and ran back to the night stand, replacing the crop.

When he got back into the room, Quinn had opened the shower stall and was standing there under the water. With the spray and the water mussing his hair, Pierce got hard almost immediately. Then he knelt down on both knees and bowed his head. “I am most sorry, sir,” he said.

“Get in here, lieutenant, before I get cold,” Quinn said.

Pierce smiled and obeyed. As soon as he got in, Quinn spun him under the water spray so he would get wet, then spun him back around and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. “May I put my arms around you, sir?” he asked.

“You may, lieutenant, but this in no way will lessen your punishment.” But Quinn slid into his arms and wrapped himself around Pierce as the warm water fell on them both. Pierce bent down and kissed Quinn on his wet head.

“Thank you, lieutenant. Now turn toward the back wall. Legs spread, hands on the wall.”

They jockeyed for position and Pierce got into place. Quinn grabbed a bottle of shower liquid and began coating Pierce’s backside with it. “Don’t worry, ” he whispered. “It’s the non-stinging kind. I specifically ordered it from the concierge. Cost about a day’s pay, but you are worth it,” he said, and then quickly thrust himself inside.

Quinn wasn’t wrong, and Pierce wondered what about this was punishment, when Quinn abruptly dropped his hold on Pierce’s thighs, grabbed onto Piece’s left arm with his left arm, and slapped him, rather hard, on his right flank. Three times, then a pause, then three more times.

He stopped briefly, still thrusting, and grabbing Pierce’s left ass cheek. He leaned in and planted a love bite on his back. Pierce began to moan.

“Did I tell you you could make noise, lieutenant? Would you like to get busted for that?”

“Urghnh, no, sir, I would not. I … am proud to be your lieutenant, sir.”

“That’s more like it.” And Quinn smacked him in the same pattern on his left side, grasping his right arm even more tightly.

Then he abruptly pulled his hands back onto Pierce’s hips, thrust three more times, and then climaxed. He rested his face on Pierce’s back, then pulled out. He turned, without speaking, and washed himself, leaving Pierce against the back wall. Pierce figured he’d better not move until ordered to, even though he wanted nothing more than to take some more of that special soap and finish himself.

Once again, it felt like Quinn was reading his mind, because he said, “I have to go break my fast and prepare myself for Lord Daressa’s … requirements of me. You may finish yourself once I am dressed and out of the room. Stay in the shower until that time. Where and how you do your completion is up to you, lieutenant.”

“Thank you, sir,” Pierce said quietly. He realized he was jealous that Quinn was to go and fuck someone else so soon after this. And after last night.

“Gnorris, please believe me when I say I would not do this if I hadn’t been ordered to. I was hoping she’d forget about it, but clearly, she did not. I will be back to you later and we can spend the day together. We can even hold hands on the promenade if you like. And tonight, assuming I am able, we will fuck without commands or restrictions.”

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” Pierce asked.

“Granted, lieutenant.”

Pierce stood up and turned off the water. He had started to go soft and the desire Quinn had stoked in him was abating.

“I am looking forward to spending the day with you, sir. I understand your sense of duty, and I admire you. And, I love you.”

“I love you, too. After last night, things may change between us, I suspect.”

Pierce shook his head. “No, sir, please. Don’t change too much. No one has ever touched me like you do and I would be lost without it.”

Quinn leaned back into the shower stall, and knowing what he wanted, Pierce moved to close the gap. They kissed, briefly but passionately.

“If you like, lieutenant, I shall give you a blow by blow recounting of how it goes with our lord.”

And for probably the first time in his life, Pierce blushed. “I think I would like that, sir.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn took a light breakfast, then went to the gymnasium and worked out, also lightly. He noticed one of the other patrons, a large blond human built not unlike Pierce, staring at him. “Yes,” he thought, “we both have our type, don’t we?” But he looked away and the moment passed.

He suddenly thought of Daressa, her dark red skin, and how it must feel to the touch. She had a rather sizeable bosom for a Sith, too, and while he’d been preoccupied with ass cheeks and Pierce’s cock of late, he realized he had missed the feeling of a breast in his hands.

He had studied Pureblood anatomy to learn of its differences and knew just where her sensitive ridged parts would be, including, it embarrassed him to think, inside her vagina. Although he’d often been complimented about the size of his own equipment, he worried he might be inadequate compared to a Sith male. Their penises were, by comparison, rather formidable, also ridged; and after climax, their glans would swell such that it couldn’t be removed for several minutes, sometimes as long as 10. Perhaps that was why Sith females were well known to dally with non-Sith, as that kind of intimacy wasn’t easy to have with just anyone.

Still, he felt guilty that he was suddenly feeling his crotch tingle in anticipation. He prayed to the Maker that he’d be able to get into full working order with Daressa because no matter what their future together was now, he did not want to disappoint. He never wanted to disappoint his lovers, even the ones who had taken him without his consent. Did that make him pathetic or what? Had Gnorris figured that out, after his confession last night.

He decided to loosen up further by having a traditional “morning after drink” that would calm him without getting him intoxicated.

It was approaching mid-morning, and Daressa still hadn’t summoned him. He decided to take his datapad and sit in the lounge, watching a simulated sunrise on the viewscreen, and check up on the Imperial census while awaiting her call.

Which came right in the middle of an interesting entry on Ziost that Quinn would have to remember to read later. He realized he’d only been familiar with the planet’s extensive military establishment, and he knew little about its civilian support culture, the culture that had brought him Pierce.

He got back to their suite and dropped the pad on the table. Pierce was nowhere to be found. He comm’d Daressa, even though she was in the next room. “My lord, what would you have me wear?”

“I don’t care, Captain. Dress like you do for your lover boy,” she said and dropped the call.

Well, Quinn thought. If that’s what she wants, that’s what she’ll get. He proceeded to strip down, then grabbed his leather thong out of his bag and slipped into it. He grabbed his uniform hat and the riding crop and debated for a moment before putting on his uniform boots as well.

He went to the door between the suites. As it was controlled from Daressa’s side, he buzzed and she let him in. She was standing at the foot of the bed in a see through black robe, studded with golden spikes around the neck and trailed with glittering gold stars throughout.

She didn’t exactly laugh when she saw him, but she was smiling. “Is that get up for real? Is that how you dress for him, Quinn?”

“On occasion, Sith, yes. I do.”

She let the remark slide, but he wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not. “And the crop. Do you hit him with it, or does he hit you?”

“The lieutenant is the one requiring discipline and control, Sith, just as you clearly do.”

Then she started to laugh. “I get the game now. Very well, Captain,” she said as she dropped the robe and stood before him. He could not resist the urge to essentially scour her with his eyes, to mark every ridge, every shadow. She had no body hair, so her slit was clearly visible.

“You will address me as sir, or Captain, sir, or you will be disciplined, Sith.”

“You get that I could break you with one hand from across the room, don’t you, Quinn?”

“But would that be as pleasurable as the multiple orgasms you are about to have, Daressa? Kill me if you must, but you will be eternally in denial of that pleasure if you do.”

“You are serious, aren’t you?” She had stopped smiling.

“I am serious what? Sith?”

“You are serious, sir?” She was still trying out this new order of things. Quinn had seen it before, particularly among non-military personnel. It struck him that he couldn’t remember the last discipline partner he’d had who wasn’t military.

“I am entirely. Now, go over to that table and bend over it.”

“Okay, yes, sir I mean,” she said. Quinn had never heard her be so obedient before. Perhaps he’d enjoy this more than he had planned for.

He had brought his bag with him. He went to Daressa and sat the bag on the table, opened it and removed the pleasure lotion. He put some on his hands and reached up to Daressa’s cunt, which was already moist. “Excellent, recruit,” he said as he plunged first one, then two fingers inside.

She gasped and began to move back against the force of his hands. He swatted her three times on the left ass cheek. It wasn’t hard, as he had the crop in his offhand while he kept his main hand inside her. “You will only move or speak when I tell you to, are we clear?”

“Yes, sir,” she said.

“You may moan as you please, however. I will consider it a status update.”

“Okay,” she mumbled and before she could add the sir, he swatted her again, three times.

She cried out. “That is the game, Sith. You disobey, you get hit.” He removed his hand from inside her and she moaned with need. “One thing. If I go too far for your needs and wants, you will say aurek-aurek, are we clear?”

She nodded. He swatted her three times, this time with his hand, square on the back of her ass.

“I mean yes, sir,” she said.

Quinn was quite hard by this time, so he grabbed Daressa’s hair and pulled her up from the table. She was short for a Sith, nearly five inches or so shorter than Quinn, though he had no doubt that, even without the Force, she’d still be a formidable wrestling partner. The thought of that made him nearly pop out of the thong, so he led Daressa down to her knees and ordered her to unzip it.

She did, although she nodded without the proper respect. He’d take that one into consideration later. For now, he wanted a bit of pleasure of his own. “You will take me in your mouth.”

“Yes, sir,” she said. Good, he thought, she’s learning, although she wasn’t as quick a study as Pierce had been, and Quinn thought longingly for that first time with him.

As soon as she put her mouth on him, he pulled her off by her hair. “No, I’ve changed my mind. On the bed, on your stomach.”

She did as she was told, again forgetting to say yes sir. Quinn was excited to feel what a Sith was like on the inside, and every orifice if possible, but he suddenly thought that her inexperience was going to require extra stimulation if he wanted to stay hard.

He removed the thong, and lubed himself up but rather than entering her ass, he told her to get up on all fours – she remembered to say it this time, he was glad – and he knelt behind and used his fingers to get himself inside her vagina.

It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. The ridges ran along the back and the front, as if to be pleasing no matter the position. He pictured a large Sith male – Pierce’s size – grabbing Daressa roughly and getting into her and that brought him back to full steam.

He grabbed Daressa’s hips and began to thrust, harder than he would have with Pierce even. She began to moan loudly and started to buck back toward him, but stopped. “Sir,” she whispered. “May I?”

“Yes, you may, Sith. Move as you wish for the next 60 seconds.”

She did, and just as he felt he was going to come, he pulled out. “On your back, Sith.”

“Yes, sir,” she said. The look on her face as she lay on the bed was rather stirring, Quinn had to admit. He lifted her legs up onto his shoulders and put himself back in quickly. His thrusts this time were slower, more measured. He wanted to experience those ridges to their full effect.

And it was amazing. “Move as you will, recruit,” he ordered her, and she began to roll her hips in a way only a practiced lover could. They were both getting into a rhythm very quickly, when Quinn realized he wanted more from her before she came. So he reached over for the riding crop and swatted her first on the right side, three times, and then on the left. But only twice.

She moaned in anticipation for the third one which did not come. Quinn moved her legs off of him and leaned in over her. “I am not going to kiss you, Sith. You are still too undisciplined for that reward.”

Daressa moaned and said, “No, please, Malavai.”

He put his hand over her mouth. “I need my pleasure and I am losing my patience with you. I do not wish to spend all day giving you the lash.” He thrust several more times and then climaxed, alternately stopping and then thrusting again.

He really wanted nothing more than to lie atop her, and to kiss her passionately. The feeling of those ridges on his cock, and of her smooth, muscled skin broken in places like the middle of her chest with its bony plates, they had given him an orgasm to rival anything he felt with Pierce, and he suddenly felt guilty.

But he was shocked by what came next, as he did not expect to see a Sith in tears.

“Malavai, please. I’m sure you and Pierce enjoy this game, but I do not.” She sat up on the bed, pulling away from him.

“Then you should have said the words, my lord. I would have stopped and we could have talked.”

“It felt good, I won’t lie. And you’re … you’re quite large for a human and you know I find you beautiful but the rest of it …”

Quinn sat down, dejected. Not only had he not been able to please her, but he’d slipped back into his role of obedient Imperial to his Sith mistress.

“I thought I had to go to extra lengths to please you, Daressa. I thought, well, you’ve had a lot of giant Sith cock and how could I compete with that. I’m sorry, truly. I did not mean to disappoint you. I would never want to hurt you.”

She shook her head. “No, Quinn, I shouldn’t have tried to interfere with you and Pierce. I guess I was jealous. I do like having my hair pulled, though.”

Quinn moved over next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. “I’m so sorry. I was treating you like some Sith porno character, not like the unique and wonderful woman you are.”

He held her for several minutes, and she cried quietly into his chest, then ended with a few sobs. He smoothed her hair, whispering gently how beautiful it was.

“Let’s lie back on the bed together. I’m rather wiped out,” he said.

“You two got your first night alone off the ship, guess you made the most of it, didn’t you?” she asked.

Quinn shook his head as he gently pushed her back into place on the bed, then covered them both with the garish red and blue spread.

“No, I will spare you the details but I had a rather nasty flashback to a bad memory and, I am still drained.”

“I don’t suppose you want to tell me about it, do you?”

“No, Daressa. It’s my burden to bear.”

“And Pierce’s?”

Quinn leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. “It’s a military thing, my darling Daressa. You don’t need to know.”

“I like that, Quinn. Kissing you. I suppose I can let it go if you kiss me again.”

So he did, and groped and kissed some more until he was getting hard again. Then he laughed, “I can’t believe I’m ready again so soon, but if you’ll have me, my lord, I would love to get on top of you again and act like normal, horny adults do.”

“I’ll have you, Malavai, but you owe me an extra orgasm,” she said.

“I don’t think that’s too much to ask,” he said as she lay back. He moved on top, grasping her hands gently as she guided him inside of her. He began to thrust, slowly as she moved beneath him.

As it was, he didn’t have to do much for her to come three times rather quickly. He was surprised he was able to stay hard for so long inside what was the most pleasant cunt he’d ever known. One he realized with a brief wash of shame that he wanted to get to know better.

“Daressa, may I go down on you?” he asked.

“Quinn, no man has ever asked me what I want, do you know that?”

He pulled back in surprise. “Why not? You’re amazing. You’re from a revered bloodline. Have all your men treated you so poorly?” He was genuinely surprised and concerned.

“All my men, that’s all of three before you.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

She nodded and began. “My first was a human boy I met in the Kaas City spaceport. His first time, my first time, it was awful. I’d been with girls before, of course, and I will say I do prefer them, but I was curious. He was cute, so I figured why not?”

“We hooked up again, this time at his parent’s lodge outside the city. It was also so bad, I left after the first hour. I went back and told my girlfriend at the time, another Pureblood, and she slapped me across the face and told me to kark off.

“So I went back to clubbing around, never getting serious. Then I met a Pureblood who’d spent almost his entire life on Korriban. Better family than mine, mind you. He was enjoying a last wild fling before getting into the Sith academy, so I thought maybe I’d try the D one more time.

“He’d been very nice in the cantina, buying me drinks, dancing with great talent, kissing just enough to show his interest. I said let’s go back to my place, since by then I had an apartment while I finished my scholarly studies. I had one more year before Korriban, and I was determined to fill it up as much as I could.

“We barely got outside the building before he dragged me to an alley and began to rip off my shirt …”

“Daressa, please,” Quinn interrupted. “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want, and I am so ashamed of my actions of earlier.” Quinn wanted to cry or throw up, he couldn’t decide which.

She shushed him. “It’s OK, Malavai. I never told anyone all of this. I need to get it out.”

He pulled her in close and kissed the ridge on her forehead, then moved down to her eye arch protrusion and suckled it gently. She moaned and he pulled back.

“Don’t worry, Mal. It’s not what you think.”

“I still enjoyed that, I hope you did, too,” he said with a smirk.

She reached up and stroked his chin. “Clean shaven, just like I asked.”

“For another hour or so, I would guess,” Quinn quipped back.

“Anyway,” she continued, “I knew Sith males liked it rough, so I smacked him and he said, ‘ooh, you’re so beautiful and I want you so much I just couldn’t wait. Let’s get a big coach and fly around the city and do it there.’ So we did.

“He wasn’t bad, actually. He got me off a bunch of times. But when I had to stay underneath him while we waited to separate, I … I just didn’t want to. It felt like hours. And when he pulled out and then came back to kiss me, I put my hand up and told him I was through. He wasn’t mad. He knew I came to the club and left with girls, so I guess he just chalked it up to that.

“But it wasn’t. I just don’t like Sith men. Sith women are OK, had a lot of that on Korriban, too. And one of the human instructors, the third man I was with who was so afraid we’d get found out, he finished quickly and seemed relieved that I never was interested again. There were human women, Twi’leks, too. I know you know that Jaesa and Vette and I are, well, a thing on our own. Well, mostly Jaesa and I. Vette likes the sex but she’s not interested in sticking around.”

“Really? I thought she liked it on the ship.” That was disappointing to hear. Quinn had had a rough go with Vette early on, but Vette was, well, a force of her own and clearly favored by Daressa, so Quinn learned to hold his tongue. And surprisingly, things got better.

“I don’t think she’s all that into relationships, and she might be a bit jealous of Jaesa. I won’t lie to you, Malavai. I’d love it if you’d share my bed, and maybe then some, but I am desperately in love with my little Sithling. She’s a strong, beautiful woman.”

Quinn kissed her. “I’m happy for you, Daressa.”

“Yes, well that makes you and Jaesa. But my parents are going to insist I marry someday and carry on the bloodline. I’ve informed them that I will not marry a Sith man for love, so they’d better find someone for me, someone willing to accept that I’m going to have human lovers and any children will be conceived with the help of a laboratory!”

Quinn let out a genuine, hearty laugh. “And what did they say to that?”

“My parents are not terribly typical, Quinn. They both passed their trials, but only just. They weren’t warrior material, they were scholars, which is why they insisted I get a degree before letting me go off and play warrior goddess. They were hurt, but mostly for me. They’d envisioned me with an easier life than I sought on my own. Marriage, the occasional Sith banquet, just a few brushes with politics and near death, that sort of thing.

“Then they said something that shocked me to my core. First my father, who said it would be permissible for such an arrangement, but also that it would be a kriffing shame. I don’t think I’d ever heard him use such strong language. Then my mother said she’d be willing to seek a dispensation on behalf of her side to let me marry a human, as long as it was a loyal Imperial with strong Sith genes. Father hesitated, but then he agreed. ‘We don’t want you to be miserable, darling. That’s no way to raise children. We’d just have to agree that your children would only breed with Purebloods to re-establish the lines.’ “

Quinn was beginning to see the bigger picture here, and he grew scared. When Quinn informed Darth Baras that he would like to be assigned to Daressa’s ship, Baras said, “I had anticipated that. She’s already checked out your records so I’m sure she’ll approve.” Naturally, his gold-rated bloodline was mentioned in his records and surely would meet her parents’ approval; the only higher rating, mythral, was reserved for humans with a Pureblood only three or four generations removed. Anything closer was considered fractional. Only 7% of the Imperial population met a gold or higher standard. Coupled with his family wealth and military history, he probably could have made a stunning match with a Sith woman all on his own.

But it would seem he’d had little choice in the matter. “So, are you saying you lured me on to your ship because I would make a suitable mate?”

“Not exactly. But maybe a bit. I just didn’t expect to like you so much.”

“Was that because I made myself unavailable?” He’d lied to her, in a way, saying he was unfit for a Pureblood, reminding her there were still regulations on the books forbidding inter-relations between military personnel and Sith masters. Telling her it would be bad for unit cohesion for him to sleep with his commanding officer.

“I realized rather quickly you felt unworthy, Quinn. Even though you knew that I knew your past, and you certainly must have known that, regardless, I would check your bloodlines. It’s a Sith compulsion to do so.”

“Yes, well, Taris changed all of that,” he said. “I thought we were dead from that reactor and when you kissed me, it opened something up in me.”

“But then you realized what I’d unleashed was your desire for Pierce.”

“What can I say? My last male partner died in an ambush. He was like Pierce, unruly, obstructive, lacking structure and order in his life. Big and lumbering, too. We’d gotten to the sex and discipline part, but I was afraid to open up to him and before I could, he was taken from me.”

Before he could catch it, a tear fell on Daressa’s cheek. She leaned up and kissed him, and he returned it with vigor. He’d had plenty of time to recover and wanted to please her again.

“I’m going to fuck you now, my lord, although first, I will drive you to scream with my tongue.”

“Very well, Imperial. Carry on!”

When they were finished, Daressa fell quickly asleep. Quinn sat on the edge of the bed and watched her for a while. He gathered his clothes and his bag and went back into his room, which was still empty. He cleaned off quickly in the sonic, dressed in casual clothing, then stowed the bag in a dresser drawer and left the room for the Promenade.

Pierce was nowhere in sight. There was a holotheater showing some mindless comedy. Quinn bought a ticket and went inside. The theater was nearly empty and none of the crew were there.

He managed to get through about ten minutes before he fell asleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Pierce had taken Quinn literally when he said he’d get in and get out as soon as he could with Daressa. But now, it had been seven full hours, at least and it was nearly time for the evening meal. He had come back to the suite two hours ago and though the walls were thick and he couldn’t hear anything, he figured they were still together next door.

He thought about Quinn, naked, swatting Daressa and while it made him hot with jealousy, he also got hard thinking about it. He looked around for Quinn’s bag but it wasn’t by the bed where Quinn usually left it.

He decided it was time for a shower. A long, hot, water-wasting shower with that expensive soap.

He was well into fantasizing that Quinn was fucking Daressa in the hot tub, her arms tied behind her back, sitting on his lap, when he realized that Malavai had climbed into the shower with him.

“Wash that soap off, lieutenant. Thoroughly, or you will regret it. It’s time to make this afternoon up to you.”

Pierce pulled down the shower head on its long hose, and turned so Quinn could watch him wash himself slowly. The pulsating water felt exquisite on his cock and balls. Quinn leaned in close and held up his balls for him, as Pierce leaned down for a kiss. “Sir, you promised to give me a blow by blow of your experience, sir,” he reminded him.

“I just want to give you the blow right now, lieutenant. Though to ease your mind, fucking her is pleasant, but she is not you.”

Quinn bent down and slid his tongue along Pierce’s shaft, avoiding the glans until Pierce nearly screamed “Please, sir, I need release and only you can give it.”

“You are such an amazing student and soldier, lieutenant. As you wish.” Quinn grabbed him roughly with his hand and began to suck hard, first along the shaft and then taking him into his mouth as much as he could. He bobbed up and down for only a few second more before Pierce grabbed his hair and his head and held on, screaming his name over and over.

When he had finally stopped, Quinn looked up sheepishly and said, “You aren’t going to believe this, Gnorris, but I’m hard again and I could use a good suck, too.” And he practically leapt out of the shower and ran for the bed, a dripping Pierce close behind.

Quinn laid back on the bed and without either of them speaking, Pierce immediately seized his now fully hard cock and began to lick around his glans while roughly stroking his shaft, just as Quinn had done to him moments earlier. Quinn made no effort to conceal his pleasure, calling out “Gnorris” and moaning. Pierce gladly took his cum and swallowed and when Quinn was completely quiet, he laid atop him, although he held back some of the force of his great bulk.

“No, Gnorris,” Quinn said. “Lay on me fully. I want to feel all of you.”

Pierce complied, but he pulled himself back up far enough for a last, long kiss.

“I love you, sir,” he said.

Quinn went “mmmm,” and then grabbed Pierce by the back of the neck and asked, “Would you still love me if I were Lord Daressa’s husband?”

“Did she ask you?” Pierce said, dejected.

“Not in so many words. And I am not going to encourage her. But she has obviously considered some sort of alliance and she made it clear she would keep at least Jaesa as her lover and that I could have you.”

“You just wouldn’t have me full-time.”

“No, not every hour of every day, but we must work, too, so that’s not practical. I made it clear I would bed down only with you at night, but she could have me during the evening or early morning for breeding purposes. Once she got with child, I would stay with you until such time as she was ready again.”

“So you’re going to be a Sith stud?”

“Gnorris, I love the military and I never would have met you without it, but I grow weary of it. We could find work as private security, or open our own firm. Daressa and I have plenty of family money for that. We could travel. Ignore the cold war. Be together. Fuck whenever we want …”

“Yeah, except when Daressa is fucking you.”

“It was rather enjoyable, Gnorris. She said she wouldn’t mind if you wanted to try it, too. She said she would love to watch us together some time.”

Pierce was hurt by Quinn’s seeming eagerness to bring Daressa into their happy arrangement. This hadn’t been an easy relationship to start. They’d spent weeks at each other’s throats, and then he let himself get bent over that kriffing table, taking Quinn up the ass, taking his orders, begging for release before finally, finally the man opened up to him, pleasured him like he’d never been pleasured before, only to find he was still pining for Sith cunt.

“On second thought, I don’t want to hear the blow by blow, Quinn. I’m done with the orders and the regulations and the yes sirs will you fuck me sirs.” He got up out of the bed, and went into the fresher for a piss.

Quinn didn’t come in after him but was sitting up on the bed when he came out. He had the riding crop in his hand.

“I tried to use this on Daressa. I explained the rules. She said she agreed and then she buckled like a cheap folding chair. We talked for a while and then had rather conventional sex. Yes, that Pureblood snatch is unbelievable. Best cunning I’ve ever had. But nothing, absolutely nothing compares to sliding myself up inside you. Or, I will admit, taking that monster of yours inside me.

“I never let anyone inside like I’ve let you, and I don’t mean my glory hole, Gnorris. I mean my heart. I mean my head. No one but that Twi’lek knows what Carvin did to me. How he broke me. No one but that Twi’lek and you. I love you. I adore Lord Daressa and even more, I adore the thought of being her plaything and being Sith Pureblood rich and powerful. I want you to share all of that with me. With us. But if you don’t want anything to do with her, fine. She will be fine with me for my stud services and to keep her parents happy.

“All we need to do is stay alive until her term with Baras is up. We finish the business with the war trust and see how we’ll be re-assigned. She’s already been with Baras over a year. She just has to finish out this second year and she’ll be able to ask for a new assignment. She’s got a scholar’s certification, and her Korriban training. Her parents are wealthy and not even a powerful underling like Baras could stop her.”

Pierce thought about it for a moment. He’d grown up not ever knowing want, but his family was far from well off. He hated rich prisses like Quinn and Daressa, and now he was fucking one of them and being promised a go with another.

But he had to admit: He loved Quinn. There was no getting away from it. No storming out. No going back to his old pattern of drink, get fucked, fall down. He might, as Quinn suggested, try out Daressa’s company but he sure didn’t want to think about waking up to her. He wanted Quinn all to himself and dammit, that’s what he was going to get.

He walked over to the bed and laid down on his stomach. He turned, away from Quinn, and said, “Please sir, give me what I’m due and then lie atop me, sir. I am sorry for doubting you and I am sorry for my insolence.” He started to cry and Quinn leaned over and kissed the back of his neck. “Whatever you want, my love. It is yours.”

He went through his usual ritual: three times on each side, this time, starting with Pierce’s calves, then the back of his thighs, then the sides, then each ass cheek, each shoulder and the back of each massive arm. But his hits weren’t as hard as usual.

Pierce wasn’t even aware that Quinn had gotten hard again and lubed himself up and even though it was a bit of a surprise when he slipped into Pierce’s ass, he took it as a sign of the man’s love for him. Quinn finished quickly and did as Pierce had asked, lying atop his only slightly wounded back side.

“I love you,” he whispered into his ear before biting it gently. “If you don’t want me to marry Daressa, I won’t. She will understand. As I said, she didn’t ask outright and I won’t press it. I want you. I need you. And I will be yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

Quinn lay on top of him until he fell asleep and when he woke, it was to the smells of a lavish room service dinner on the table.

Quinn greeted him, dressed only in the leather thong. He came up to him and hugged him and then picked up a wraparound towel that covered him from the waist to the knees. “I believe this is called post-coital formal, my dearest. Shall we dine now?”

Pierce grabbed him hard and kissed him the same. “Yes, my love, we shall.”

After they had eaten, Quinn said he had a surprise dessert.

“But you must promise if it is not to your liking, you will say so and we will indulge in something else.”

Quinn was grinning, hard, and Pierce was trying to process what he might be up to when the door buzzed.

“Go answer it, Gnorris. In the towel.”

When he opened the door, a large, well-muscled blond man was standing there in a formal suit one might expect of a civil servant on Alderaan. It was snug in all the right places and Pierce felt a sudden rush come over him.

“I met him in the gym,” Quinn explained as the man entered the room, brushing up against Pierce suggestively as he did. “We shared a look and just a few weeks ago, I might have simply taken care of business then and there.

“But I vow, my love, I will never indulge in anyone else’s company without your permission. Preferably with your participation. This is Balkis, and he says he loves military men and I suggest we remind him as to why. We can share the disciplining tonight, he’s given me his word he enjoys it.”

“Well,” Pierce said, dropping the towel on the floor. “I suggest we unwrap dessert and get started.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm certain I read somewhere there are hot springs on Hoth. Maybe somebody's headcannon but it should be real.

Hoth was every bit the hellhole they’d imagined. They were given quarters in the Imperial lodgment. The first few nights, everyone was too drained from exertion and getting used to consuming sufficient calories, for there to be any dallying.

On their fifth night, after a grueling and failed search mission for the base’s missing colonel, Daressa announced during their evening meal in the small common area where they could eat in private that she’d discovered a hot spring in the lower level and that they were more than welcome to use it.

Quinn averred, and Pierce said nothing. “Oh come on, boys. We want to see you naked and you know you want to see us, too.”

Quinn cleared his throat. “Um, naked, my lord? Is that a must?”

“I’m afraid it is,” Daressa said, laughing. “Base rules, not mine.”

Pierce reached under the table and put a reassuring hand on Quinn’s thigh. “We’d be delighted to join you, ladies. And I’m sure you’ll be impressed.”

Quinn excused himself and said, “Of course, my lord, but I’ll need to get prepped.”

“See you back in the room in a moment, sir,” Pierce said.

When Quinn was gone, Vette asked, nervously, “Pierce, you guys get that we’re going there for, you know, fun. Group fun.”

He nodded. “Yeah, about that. The captain isn’t fond of watertime fun, I’m afraid.”

Daressa looked confused. “But he said he’d join us.”

“Because it sounded like an order, my lord. I can talk to him if you like.”

“What do you think, Pierce? Should I excuse him, and would you join us by yourself. A hot spring is a wonderful way to get to know each other. Physically, too. Surely that’s a tradition on Ziost, too?”

He nodded. It was. Most teenagers there lost their virginity that way and Pierce had been no different, both with his first girl and his first man, an older brother of a good friend who was at least gentle. He suddenly realized who Quinn reminded him of. Though Quinn was a hundred times hotter and a thousand times a better fuck.

Pierce stood up. “Let me talk to him, but I’m sure we’ll be there. Just, don’t be too hard on him if he can’t, okay?”

He was certain the girls would be talking, wondering about all of that after he left. Maybe he’d tell Daressa the story, so she’d go easy on Quinn.

He found Quinn in the room, on the floor, hunched up next to the bed.

“Sir,” Pierce said softly as he sat down next to him, putting his arm around him. “Let’s do this. Come with me, and with your closest friends around, let me show you how a man should love a man. Let the ladies be impressed. You sit on me and when I’m through, we get out and you take me on all fours. Better yet, if there’s a table, I will bend over like I did our first time.”

Quinn put his head down on his knees and covered it with his arms. He began to rock back and forth, sobbing quietly.

“Come on, Mal. It’s the best way to beat that old Carvin. Kick his corpse and get the pleasure you deserve.”

Quinn calmed down in a few minutes and Pierce helped him to his feet. “I know you packed civvies so let’s get into them and go meet the girls.”

“I should shave first. Daressa likes me clean…”

“No, sir, you should not,” Pierce interrupted, grabbing his face and turning to toward his. “I am having you tonight and you are having me and I like that stubble. I want it on my ass, please, sir.”

Quinn’s lip was trembling but he managed to ask, “Gnorris, do you want me to put the crop away, for good? Is all this too much? Am I going too far? Is this all stupid? Am I really just a prick?”

Pierce pulled his face roughly to his and kissed him, hard. He slipped his other arm around Quinn’s back and shoved his groin into his. “Don’t you dare change on me, Mal. We have these momentary lapses, but I love what we do. I need your structure and your strength. Ask anything you want of me and bring the crop and let’s give the ladies the show they’re looking for.”

Quinn got dressed and was fully composed by the time they got to the lower levels where the springs were. This area was reserved for officers only, and a “private party, room closed for the night” sign greeted them when they got to the door.

The girls were already there. Jaesa was completely naked and Quinn had to admit, she was lovely. Fuller figured, large breasted, a nice neat but not shorn bush between her ample legs. Vette was in a bikini, though it looked as though Daressa was trying to get her out of it, kissing her neck and fondling her breasts. Daressa was wearing the same see through black robe with nothing under it, which she quickly removed. As though she could feel his stares, she turned right toward Pierce.

Quinn looked over at Pierce, who was staring at Daressa. “Told you,” he whispered. They all laughed.

There was, blissfully, a table on the rocky ledge that served as a patio. Stairs had been carved at that end so users could walk right into the spring. Daressa informed them that benches had been carved into the pool for sitting “and other activities.”

Pierce noticed Quinn seemed much calmer as he slowly removed his clothing. He had not worn underclothes, although Pierce figured he had them stashed in the bag. Quinn set the bag on the table and gave Pierce a lusty look before finally pulling his trousers off. Everyone present was graced with his half-hard cock.

“Enjoying yourself already, Quinn?” Daressa asked as she finally wormed the top off of Vette, who covered her breasts with her hands.

“I am, my lord, but I apologize if our presence is making Vette uncomfortable. Vette, I assure you, neither of us will do anything unless you ask explicitly and we have no problems if you don’t wish us to do anything.”

Vette nodded. “Okay, sure. I, just, I’ve never been with a guy and I’ve only seen dicks in pornos, and only since I got on the ship.”

Pierce laughed. “Well, at least you’ll be seeing only the best here tonight. Especially the captain’s.”

“Yeah, I’m impressed, Quinn,” Jaesa said. “Even half hard, that thing belongs in a museum.”

“I would rather have it in a more useful place, Jaesa. Looking is fine, but pleasure is much better.”

Daressa gave out a shriek. “I could cry, I am so happy we’re all finally together like this. Vette, my love, you can keep the bottom trunks on. For now at least. If I must, I’ll pleasure you later back in the room. But you simply must let us all share in those lovely blue breasts.”

Quinn coughed and said to Pierce, but loud enough so everyone could hear, “Lieutenant, I know we spoke earlier about an order of service, but I am going to reverse that. Ladies, I hope it does not make you too uncomfortable, but I must pleasure myself with my obedient underling first before I can truly enjoy the rest of the evening. I am certain once I do, and I have recovered, we can have a more sufficiently enjoyable time.”

And with that, he grabbed Pierce by the arm and pushed him onto the table, with some force but not too roughly. “Thank you, sir,” Pierce said.

Vette gasped quietly and Daressa poked her in the arm. Then she bent down and whispered something into the girl’s ear.

Quinn reached into the bag and pulled out the lube – the good stuff, Pierce noted. He slathered it on his penis until it was quite hard and erect and this time, Jaesa gasped. Quinn smiled. Pierce began to get hard at the thought of the two of them sharing the runaway Jedi. Perhaps tonight would make that possible and perhaps that might help him feel better about the two of them eventually being kept men of Lord Daressa’s.

When he was fully hard, he grabbed the riding crop and swatted Pierce three times each across the back of his thighs, then worked his lubed fingers into Pierce’s waiting hole. They both began to moan as Quinn slid in, slowly and only to about a third of his length. He moved slowly until it was obvious under the table that Pierce’s cock was fully hard. Jaesa gasped again.

Quinn gave two quick, hard thrusts up his entire length and then withdrew. He looked over and Daressa and Jaesa had gotten into the hot springs and were making out, stopping now and then to glance over at the men. Vette had gone in, but was just sitting by herself. Pierce felt bad for her and he wasn’t sure how they could make it up to her.

Then Quinn smacked Pierce with the crop across his ass cheeks in the proper sequence of threes, and re-inserted himself, this time about two thirds of the way in. But once he’d made a few thrusts, he couldn’t wait, so he grabbed Pierce hard around the hips and thrust all the way, building up to a fierce rhythm, faster, Pierce thought, than he’d ever done before.

He slapped Pierce with his hand, having set the crop back on the table, but only once. He thrust two more times, and slapped again. Pierce was in agony, wanting to be grabbed and stroked, or wanting to reach down and do it himself but he knew better. He wanted to be the best soldier possible for his commanding officer – not that he didn’t always want that, but he wanted to make sure Daressa especially was impressed by how Quinn wanted and needed him.

Quinn slapped Pierce a third, blessed time and came, shoving himself harder and harder into Pierce’s lightly stinging ass cheeks. Pierce groaned, unable to have said what was better, his captain’s cock inside him, or the sweet pleasure of the lashes being slapped by his hard, lovely body.

When he was completely done, Quinn bent forward and pinned Pierce down to the table as he slid himself out, then rested for a moment. “You may … stand up now … lieu … tenant…” he said, his throat raspy.

Pierce did as ordered. “May I turn around, sir?” he asked.

“Only if you are going to kiss me, soldier,” Quinn said. “As usual, sir?” Pierce asked. Quinn nodded. “Yes, lieutenant.” And Pierce complied, taking Quinn into his giant arms and kissing him hard on the lips while reaching his hand around and pulling his hair.

They both heard moaning from the water, but they didn’t let go of their kiss or their embrace for a long, glorious moment. When they did turn to look, Jaesa was on Daressa’s lap, grinding up and down, and Daressa was sucking on one breast and Vette on the other. They were no longer watching the men, intent on their own pleasures now.

“Come on, Gnorris,” Quinn whispered. “Now it’s your turn, to allay all my fears.”

They walked into the water, Quinn carrying the lube. Pierce stopped still on the steps and looked at him. “Don’t fret, my love, it’s waterproof,” Quinn assured him. Pierce chuckled, then gasped as Quinn grabbed his half hard cock and slathered the lotion on it.

They got far enough in to be right across from the girls and Pierce sat down first. Quinn got up on his lap and they began to kiss. No words, no orders. Pierce grabbed Quinn roughly all over, as he imagined Carvin might have, although he realized that shit of a man probably never appreciated the body he had violated all those years before. Quinn whispered in his ear, “Please, leave marks if you feel like it, my love. I’m begging you, grab me, dig in your nails.”

Pierce was overcome with emotions. Here was this man, who could have any sex partner he wanted, and he had chosen him. At first, it might have just been to satisfy his lust and this fetish of his, but how quickly they’d grown to be friends and confidantes and how quickly real emotional commitment had been made. He didn’t want to hurt Quinn, but here Quinn was, begging for it.

So he grabbed Quinn’s ass cheeks and moaned as Quinn slid down his cock. He was always amazed at how easily Quinn had been able to take him, all of him. As ordered, or asked – he no longer differentiated the two and he no longer cared to – he dug his nails in until Quinn was groaning with delight at every motion.

Pierce didn’t even realize he was bucking his own hips up to counter every move down Quinn made. They’d never achieved a rhythm or such depth as this before and it wasn’t going to be long now before Pierce lost it. Quinn moved in for a kiss and Pierce bit his lip, hard enough to draw a little blood. Quinn now moaned out loud, practically shouting, and Pierce came, hard, letting out noises he didn’t realize he could make. When he had shuddered for the last time, Quinn came in for another kiss. This one was gentle, although Pierce held a firm grip on his thick, black and still not wet hair.

Quinn finally pulled away and whispered “Thank you, my love,” before they both received a rousing applause from all three girls.

Quinn got up off of Pierce’s lap, and sat down next to him. He bowed his head. “Glad you enjoyed it ladies. Now, what’s next?” he asked.

Pierce found it hard to believe this was the same man who had refused to sleep with a willing Sith, who quoted regulations all the time, who at first preferred the company of the Imperial census to his crewmates and now he was doing to direct an orgy?

How the worm had turned, he thought. How indeed.

But Quinn was serious. And Daressa figured it out. “Vette, you’re the only one who hasn’t had your pleasure, what would you like?”

“I, um, I think I’d like some Quinn on that table. I mean, not the way he did Pierce. The boy-girl way,” she said, sheepishly.

Quinn smiled. “I’ll need a moment to compose myself. How about we get out, have a drink and sit on the sofa over there together and get to know each other’s bodies first?”

Vette didn’t say anything, so Daressa poked her. “Go on, it’s your turn. If that’s what you want, grab it!” she said.

“I’m afraid it still needs a rest before any grabbing,” Quinn said. “But Vette, I would very much enjoy getting to know you.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Vette and Quinn got out and went to the ironwork sofa, covered in waterproof but soft cushions. He sat down first and she stopped and removed the swim trunks she still had on. She sat atop Quinn’s lap and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands behind her back, stroking her lekku as he did. “I hope it’s OK, Vette. I forgot I was supposed to ask before touching you like that.”

“Hey, Quinn. I’m naked, I’m on your lap, your thing is going to be hard pretty soon so yeah, it’s OK.”

He held her with his left hand around her waist, using his other to continue stroking her. “Wow,” she said, half a whisper, half a moan. “You’re pretty good at that. Been with a lot of us then?”

He reached up and kissed her cheek. “Only one. It was nothing like this, trust me.”

She pulled her face back so she could look at his. “You are pretty for a human. Those eyes. These lips,” she said, kissing them. Quinn responded, opening his lips slightly. Vette clearly knew that sign, because she stuck her tongue slowly into his mouth and he moaned with delight.

He was growing hard again but he didn’t want to let her go. He’d be ready soon enough for the table, as soon as Vette was, anyway.

 

 

Back in the pool, Jaesa and Daressa had swum over to where Pierce was, still shivering a bit from his intense orgasm. They had no idea how monumental that encounter was. They probably figured it was just like what they’d been doing on Port Nowhere.

Jaesa sat on one side and Daressa on the other. The three began exchanging kisses. “We know you’re going to need a few minutes, Pierce,” Daressa said. “How about I show you how I please my own love here?” And with that, she stood up to reveal she was wearing a strap-on, one of the kind that connected to an implant so that the wearer would feel like the dildo part was working like a real cock. No wonder Jaesa had been writhing up and down on her lap for so long, he thought.

“As you wish, my lord,” he said with all the lust he could muster. He desperately wanted to be watching Quinn with Vette, but he also realized that might make Vette uncomfortable, so he forced himself not to look. Which wasn’t hard after Daressa sat back down in the water and Jaesa climbed atop her lap and begin moving up and down, just as Quinn had been doing on Pierce’s own cock minutes earlier.

Just as Vette had done, Pierce leaned in and began kissing and sucking whichever breast was presented to him. He had to admit, Daressa’s skin was interesting to touch, but Jaesa’s large, firm breasts were much more to his liking. He hoped he’d get to fuck her, maybe on the couch where Quinn was, later. He suddenly realized Quinn was right: No matter how much they loved each other, no matter how intense their sexual gratification was, it was still fun to please a woman. And he was at least hoping for a shot at the gorgeous buxom Jedi in front of him.

 

 

“Quinn,” Vette said, breathlessly, “I’m ready if you are.” She stood up, and so did Quinn. But even though the table was only a few yards away, Quinn lifted her up into his arms and carried her. She smiled and laughed with delight. He sat her gently onto the table, then pulled a large towel out of his bag and spread it on the table. She knew what to do, and laid back, lifting her back so he could pull the towel down to hang over the edge.

Then she scooted herself toward him, and sat up. He towered over her, but managed to bend down to kiss her. “I need a little more before I’m ready again, is that OK?” he asked.

“Gods, Quinn, you are adorable. Bossing Pierce around, then fucking in the water like newlyweds, and now you’re asking me if everything’s OK.”

“You’re my crewmate, you are beloved of my Sith mistress, and I want nothing but the best for you, I swear. Even if I am a priss,” he said, continuing with stroking her lekku as she moaned.

“You’re not a priss, sorry if I ever said that. But there’s something I need to tell you first,” she said.

He pulled back, in alarm. “Protection? I … should I have brought protection?”

Vette laughed so loud, the others looked over at them, then she waved her hand as if to say “get back to what you were doing and leave us alone.”

“No, Daressa made me get a shot at Port Nowhere in case I got lucky. What I didn’t tell her, what I’ve never told anyone before tonight, is that I’ve really have never been with an actual man before. I mean, I’ve ridden fake cock like Daressa likes to give to Jaesa, and she’s given it to me once or twice, but you know, never taken the real thing.”

He bent down and kissed her again. “Would you prefer I pleasure you with my mouth or tongue then?”

She laughed again. “Oh hell no, boy! I get that every kriffing night. Now, I’m going to lay back, you’re going to get something slippery out of that bag of yours, and I’m going to feel what one of those things really feels like.”

Vette’s good humor made it easier for Quinn to concentrate on entering her slowly and insuring she wasn’t in any discomfort. By the time she wasn’t able to answer with anything but a deep moan, he knew she’d be OK. He thrust gently – nothing like he’d given Pierce earlier – and alternated lifting her legs up, then reaching in to kiss her, until she gasped and started bucking against him, moaning and grinding until she sighed one last time and lay back on the table.

Quinn bent down and kissed her and she responded vigorously. "That was ... amazing," she said as he was pulling out of her. He stroked her thigh and smiled. "Yes, it was, Vette. I hope it's not the last time."

Just then, Jaesa got out of the water and said, ‘Hey, Quinn, any of that left for me?”

 

 

 

With Jaesa gone in conquest of the captain, Pierce and Daressa were left alone. “You know, Pierce, wearing that thing is great, but I really do much more enjoy receiving than giving sometimes.” She leaned in, her nipples hard and grazing against his pecs. By now, getting the girls all worked up and thinking about a righteous fucking with Jaesa, he was hard again. He guessed he’d be finding out soon just what Quinn had experienced inside their commander.

“Ok, but where? You want to sit on my lap in this pool, or should I lay you down on that couch and give it to you proper like?” he said.

“What, I don’t get a ‘please, sir?’ like Quinn does?”

He squirmed a little before answering but figured the truth was safest. “No, my lord. Only Quinn gets that. It’s … complicated but that’s our thing. I couldn’t share that with anyone else.”

She nodded, solemnly. “Ok, Pierce, I won’t bother you about it again. I’m sure Quinn told you I’m a bit jealous of you two.”

No, Quinn had said nothing of the sort. He wasn’t sure if Daressa would believe him if he said that.

So he just nodded slightly. “I still want to fuck you,” he said.

“Good,” she said as she rose from the pool. She walked in front of him, her hips winding seductively as she took each step. He knew it was all for show, and he liked it.

She went over to the couch, pulled the cushion off and put it on the patio. “Up or down, Pierce?”

“Let’s start with you up, me down. Go from there,” he said.

 

 

Vette got up off of the table and went to a nearby lounge chair. “I’m just gonna … clear my head while you two do your thing,” she told Quinn and Jaesa.

Who weren’t listening. Quinn already had Jaesa in an embrace, kissing her and grabbing her hair. He suspected she might be a better candidate for his discipline routine but he wasn’t going to pull that here. That was for Pierce and Pierce only. Maybe another night, he’d convince Jaesa to come to their room and he could command both of them. Or he and Pierce could command Jaesa. They’d worked so well together with the blond from Alderaan.

He reached down and kissed, then lightly bit, her nipples. She took the opportunity to lie back on the table. “You can fuck me in all those positions like you just did Vette,” she whispered, “but you can do it harder. And don’t come until you bend me over like you do Pierce.”

“Those are most reasonable requests, my dear,” he said, plunging himself inside the first human vagina he’d experienced in a long time. He had to admit, reaching down and grabbing her breasts – roughly, like she seemed to prefer – made it a much more pleasant experience.

They started with her legs up, then down and then Quinn was worried he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he yanked her up and turned her. She complied, giggling.

He thrust in and out until she was squealing with pleasure and then, without warning her, he pulled out. He grabbed a lube bottle – being prepared was everything, he reminded himself – and put some on his fingers before sticking his middle finger, gently, up in her ass. She moaned and said, “yessssss” as he did.

He worked her for a few minutes until she started to beg him to take her. He slid himself in, and she squealed again. He realized again that these noises made taking her quite enjoyable and that this seduction was going to be more memorable than he would have ever guessed – that is, Jaesa’s clear seduction of him.

He’d never even thought of her this way until he saw her earlier, riding atop Daressa’s lap. He’d glanced over to see Daressa showing Pierce the strap on rig she was wearing, as he had assumed from Jaesa’s moans and groans as she rode her mistress in the pool.

But now she was all his and he could hold on no longer. He began a short, quick thrusting rhythm until he climaxed, grabbing her ass and leaving fingernail marks as Pierce had done to him. He wanted to just concentrate on the person attached to him right now, but really, all he could think about was Pierce and his glorious bung and all the grabbing and kissing and all they had shared and he didn’t realize how loud he was screaming his pleasure until he heard Vette nearly choking with laughter.

He ran his hands along Jaesa’s back for a moment, savoring her skin and noticing how delightfully her breasts look squished against the table in view on each side. He helped her up and said “let’s go for a few moments and enjoy the bliss in the water.” She followed him back to the pool.

He genuinely wanted to spend some comraderie time with her now, but he hoped she wouldn’t figure out his real motivation – getting a little further away from Pierce, who was now fucking Daressa on the floor behind them.

 

 

Daressa had to admit, Quinn was right about Pierce’s girth. She wasn’t sure whose she preferred, although she knew who she would rather have lying on top of her. Pierce had let her ride until she’d climaxed twice, then she suggested he take her on all fours. She thought that might calm him, make him think more about how it was when he was fucking Quinn.

She hadn’t actually seen Pierce’s enormous cock go up Quinn’s ass, but she figured from the way her captain was moving and the noises he made and the righteousness of Pierce’s eventual orgasm, that it indeed was what they had done.

She really wanted to experience that, but she knew there was no way she could take Pierce’s cock up her own. He filled up her cunt as it was. And so, as he moved in behind her and slid himself in to her, she simply would have to imagine what it was her Quinn found so delightful about assplay with this man.

As it turned out, even the normal route was quite pleasant, but she knew she wasn’t going to come with him behind her as she had with Quinn. But she enjoyed the noises he was making and the way he grabbed her hips and ground himself into her. She moved back to meet his thrusts and came close to finishing, but couldn’t, until she reached down and touched herself and thought about how nice it would be to have Jaesa down there sucking her off.

That was all she needed and she came as hard as she had while riding him.

Pierce finished soon after, grabbing and kneading her thighs as he did, almost lifting her off the cushion.

She pulled away. “That was quite the ride!” she proclaimed.

She saw Vette nearly asleep on the lounge chair. “How about you, my pet? Did you enjoy our captain?”

Vette nodded. “Mmm hmm. Love to have some again soon on a real bed. When are we getting off this horrid rock?”

She tried not to notice that Jaesa and Quinn were talking and making out in the pool. Jaesa was sitting astride his lap. Surely, he couldn’t be ready again so soon, Daressa thought.

She went down into the water. “When you two are done and our captain is recovered, I’m going to demand my commander’s right to have you both. But do, let’s adjourn to my quarters. I’ve got the biggest bed and I’m sure all three of us can take it from there.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

They cleaned up the area and re-dressed and went back to their rooms. Quinn took a quick shower – there was plenty of water on this rock, melted and naturally heated thanks to the geothermal reserves beneath the base. Pierce came in behind him and they lathered each other with the special soap – Quinn had made sure to bring several bottles with him, Pierce remembering how he said just one was a day’s pay.

Quinn leaned into his chest and Pierce put his arms around him. “I am not sure I can go another round, Gnorris. It’s been difficult enough. I wanted to have you take me and that be it. Vette was sweet and Jaesa adventurous, but I’m a bit nervous about pleasing Daressa in front of everyone.”

“Just know you’re going to be done and then we’ll come back here and be together,” Pierce said. “I love you, Malavai. I’m happy to share you with them, happier than I thought. And you were right: Daressa’s cunt is quite nice, though nothing like being inside you.”

They kissed until they knew they had to go. Pierce put on his lounging set and Quinn donned a short-sleeved tunic and a pair of lasha silk trousers. Pierce had a sudden fantasy of ripping them down the back and taking Quinn while he was still wearing him. He vowed to keep that image for whatever came next.

Daressa had her own room a few doors down from Quinn and Pierce. She had two double-sized bunks that she’d shoved together. She was waiting on the one closest to the door, while Jaesa was straddling Vette on the other and they were grinding together. Quinn had to admit, that was an enticing thing to see. He would attempt to see if Jaesa would use Daressa’s rig to take Vette – if they permitted such a thing among them. He wasn’t sure of anything, anymore.

Daressa removed her sheer robe and stood up in her full glorious nudity. She came over to Quinn and Pierce and kissed them both and then grabbed each with a hand and pulled them to the bed.

“I changed my mind. Jaesa is going to pleasure our Vette with my spare cock, Quinn, you are going to get on top of me and do your thing and Pierce, you are going to take your captain from behind. Is this satisfactory with all?”

Quinn smiled. “Good thing I brought my magic bag, my lord.”

“Pierce, what about you?” she asked.

“I’ll do as my captain commands, my lord,” he said.

Quinn turned and kissed him. The other two stopped what they were doing. “I really enjoy that, you guys,” Jaesa said.

“As do I, Jaesa. As do I. Now, soldier, do as you are told. Bring the lube and the rod and let us proceed,” he said.

“Sir, yes sir!” Pierce replied.

Vette started to laugh. “I’ll never get relationships, you guys. I love the fucking part, and even more tonight, but all the rest? I’m just going to stay confused if you don’t mind.”

Jaesa pushed her back on the bed. “Why don’t you just help me get that rig on and do my thing to you?”

Vette winked at her. “Yes, ma’am!” she said.

Daressa laughed as she got into place on the bed. Quinn bent down and began to kiss her, remembering how pleasant it was from their first time. He ran his semi-hard cock along her thigh as he did. Pierce came back to the bed, carrying the rod and the lube, but he also had the bag and he sat it next to the bed.

He handed the rod to Quinn, who placed it next to Daressa. “Later, lieutenant,” he said. “You’ve performed above and beyond the call so far tonight, and my lord does not favor the treatment but I’m sure someone will be needing some correction by the time the night is done.

Jaesa lifted her head up from Vette and said, “I hope by that you mean me, captain.”

Quinn kept kissing Daressa but he was thinking about Pierce, naked, behind him. That got him hard and he fingered Daressa briefly before gliding inside her. He thrust a few times, remembering the grand sensation of her double row of ridges, before realizing it wasn’t just them involved in this round. He pulled out as Daressa gasped, then grabbed the pillows from above her head and put them under her ass so she’d be elevated and continued. He kept his backside up enough that Pierce would have access and once he got back into rhythm, he said, “OK, lieutenant, commence your duties.”

Pierce didn’t have to be told twice. He began to rub Quinn’s ass cheeks and thighs and he smeared lube on himself and stroked until he was hard. Then he prepped Quinn and slowly entered him. Quinn was kissing Daressa as he did and he inadvertently bit her lip. She cried out and Quinn offered a quick apology. “It is a glorious cock, isn’t it, Quinn? I’m envious of you.”

But Quinn who was now both giving and receiving was quite unable to answer. He lost himself in the thrusting and in the delirious fullness of having Pierce jammed inside him, in and out, while grasping his hips. It was even harder than the pounding down in the hot springs, although that action had been almost entirely controlled by Quinn’s athletic movements.

Daressa began to squirm under him and Pierce was pinching his sides now and between the ribbing along his own cock and the slight pain turning into pleasure of its own, Quinn could not hold out any longer. He let out a cry of rapture as he climaxed inside Daressa. He wasn’t even sure if she had come, although if their previous experience and the goings on of earlier were any indication, she certainly would have by now.

“Lieutenant,” Quinn rasped. “Pull out of me now.”

“Ah, yes sir, of course sir,” he said.

Quinn moved to Daressa’s right, toward the middle of the two beds. “Go clean yourself off, lieutenant. Do not finish. I believe Jaesa’s turn is next.”

Pierce laughed. “As you command, captain. With great joy, sir.”

 

 

Vette was lying on the bed. She looked as though she’d enjoyed Jaesa’s pounding, but nothing like she’d done earlier. Quinn slid over next to her as Jaesa got up to take off the strap-on. He noticed she was wearing a gold chain around her waist now. It looked lovely against her soft white skin, but he also thought how nice it would be for Vette to have one, possibly silver, possibly platinum. He wasn’t sure if he could afford it on his salary; he’d probably have to dip into his personal accounts, which his mother would certainly notice.

He felt instantly bad, since here he was thinking about getting an expensive gift for Vette but he’d gotten nothing for Pierce. He’d have to remedy that as well. Confuse the hell out of his mother in the process.

Vette got up and positioned herself atop Quinn, and he put his hands on her bare blue ass and rubbed, then began stroking both lekku. She began to kiss him but he interrupted her. “Vette, I doubt I’m able to go again tonight, I’m sorry. I’d love to have you on this bed.”

She didn’t seem to mind. “I know, old man. I’ll get you again, I just want to snog and think about you inside of me.”

As much as he preferred Pierce, he had to admit, it was an amazing snog session. But he could do one thing for her. She didn’t say a word but when he moved her cunt toward his face, she didn’t complain, either.

 

 

Daressa was almost thoroughly drained. Quinn had been wonderful, though he clearly had his mind elsewhere and she couldn’t blame him. It had given her great pleasure to think about Pierce’s cock inside him while his was inside her, and the two orgasms she’d had were better than even when they had been alone.

It was tough, too, to see him being so gentle and handsy with Vette on the next bed. She thought to go over and assert her authority over them both but decided not to make them angry or hurt. She’d just have to accept it. She’d been too bossy with Vette … pushy, not erotic like Quinn was with Pierce.

Jaesa liked that, and clearly, she and Quinn would be hooking up in the near future. Perhaps Daressa could book a night with Pierce and let Quinn stay in here with the girls. Yeah, she’d have to suggest that.

But now, she was going to concentrate on watching Pierce fuck Jaesa. She wondered what they’d do first. And last. And anything in between.

 

 

Pierce had to give it to Quinn, he certainly knew how to coordinate things. Making him quit so close to finishing inside him, ordering him to pleasure Jaesa instead. Ensuring he’d want Quinn all the more their next time. Damn that blue eyed devil, he thought with a smile.

But he was looking forward to what was going to happen next. He wanted Jaesa, above him, those lovely breasts grazing his chest and his face. He cleaned up quickly and got back to it.

Jaesa was sitting on the bed, kissing Daressa when he got there. “May I interrupt, ladies?” he asked. He almost said “sir” but caught himself. Quinn was busy making out with Vette. He could see Quinn’s penis, large even when flaccid, but it wasn’t doing anything except lying there. He was certain his older lover was spent and that thought made him content.

Daressa got off the bed and moved a chair over closer to the action. Pierce decided to ignore her, but he knew she’d be watching. He laid down on the bed – he almost asked permission, but Quinn was quite engrossed, now that Vette was sitting on his face.

Jaesa picked up the riding crop and handed it to Pierce. “Are you allowed to use it on me?” she whispered. “I’m pretty sure that’s what my captain had in mind, so yeah,” he replied.

She got up off of him and turned around so her backside faced him. He wasn’t sure what to do next. He couldn’t hit her three times; that was his captain’s sign and he hadn’t asked permission. So he struck her once, then again, then twice in a row, then a little more. Not very hard, but enough that he could see her shiver with delight.

When he thought she’d had enough, he grabbed her by the hips and thrust up against her so his bulk would make contact with her reddened ass. She cried out but then moaned so he kept doing it until he was rock hard again.

He pulled away and laid back on the bed and Jaesa practically jumped on top of him. She moved up and down and then leaned forward so that her breasts brushed his stomach and chest. “Aww, that’s amazing,” he said. He was so much bigger than her, though that he didn’t think it possible to get them into his mouth from this position, so he moved until he was seated comfortably and Jaesa was still astride him. He leaned down and grabbed her right breast, using his other hand to steady himself from her increasingly forceful riding.

She came quickly after that, judging from the string of “oh yeses” she called out. Pierce kept up his thrusting and moments later, she rewarded him with another round. Then she stopped and got off of him. “OK, take me like you have the others,” she said as she moved onto all fours.

This was what he needed to hear. He’d enjoyed her body on his, enjoyed her breasts, enjoyed her moans and cries, but he didn’t think she had what it took to bring him around merely with her cunt. He got behind her, grabbed her hips, and slid inside her vagina.

“No,” Jaesa said, half whisper, half cry. “The other hole. Use that magic lube you have.”

Daressa, who’d been fondling herself while watching them, interrupted. “Jaesa, you aren’t prepped for that. Pierce is hardly what you’d call a starter cock!”

“Trust me, master. I can use the Force to relax myself and you’d be surprised at the results. I know you guys think all Jedi are monks and eunuchs but believe me, they’ve figured all this out millennia ago. Pleasure doesn’t need attachment, as I’m sure we all can agree.”

“Still, Jase, I’m going to work you up slow with my finger first, okay?”

“OK, but not too slow, I’m dying to have you,” she said.

Pierce lubed his middle finger and worked it into her, slowly like he said. He could feel she was relaxing and opening up, like someone practiced in ass play. He put a second finger in, and she began to moan again and move as he did.

So he pulled them out, wiped off and made sure he was still lubed himself and began to enter her. She cried out such that Vette pulled off of Quinn’s face and they both said, “You OK?” Daressa waved them off and they went back about their business.

Pierce thrust further inside her, slowly, but he knew he wasn’t good for long. He reached around and began to fondle her clit with his lubed finger. She started in with her “oh yes” again and Pierce felt a frisson of pleasure. He wasn’t sure if it was truly because he was inside Jaesa, or that he’d heard Quinn’s voice and was thinking about him, or if it was some Force magic the girl was using but he began to pound her harder and harder until she was screaming first his name and then Daressa’s and maybe Quinn’s before he lost track and shot his wad and then collapsed back onto the bed.

 

 

When Vette had come at least three more times, she moved back atop Quinn. She reached over for one of the dry towels on the night stand and handed it to him so he could wipe his face. He was grinning from ear to ear, the first time she’d ever seen him smile like that.

“Vette, darling,” he whispered. “When I said I couldn’t go another round, I might have been incorrect. I’m sure if you suck on me for a few moments, I’ll be ready to show you what it’s like with a man in a more pleasant setting.”

She grinned and slid down his body until she was face into his crotch. She picked up his cock, which was starting to grow again, and began to lick along the shaft and then made her way to the head. She put it in her mouth and Quinn shuddered with pleasure. He was hard in another three or four minutes and Vette climbed atop him and inserted him gently.

He grabbed her hips and began to thrust. She moved up and down but she’d had so many orgasms in so short a time, she wasn’t sure if she was ready again. She got up and Quinn said “wait …” quietly, but she shushed him. “I want you on top, Quinn. It should work, in theory at least.”

She laid back on the bed as he rose, climbed above her and then stopped. As he had done with Daressa, he grabbed several pillows and placed them under Vette’s ass so she was elevated somewhat and then he resumed.

He couldn’t go all the way inside her, though. He hadn’t realized it at the hot springs, because he wasn’t really thinking and neither was she. Maybe she was tensing up from all the action, but she seemed to be still enjoying herself. So he leaned in until he was mostly covering her and she reached for his face and said “Kiss me. I don’t care if you pretend I’m Pierce. I just love how you feel and how you pay attention to only me.”

He stroked her face. “I will only think of you, Vette. You deserve to know you’re special,” he whispered. Given the groans and moans on the bed next to them, he doubted they could hear and he figured Pierce and Jaesa’s combined bulk would keep Daressa from seeing or hearing him as he kissed Vette as passionately as he ever had kissed Gnorris.

He cleared every thought he could from his mind as he thrust into Vette until she cried out and he came a few seconds later. He didn’t want to collapse on top of her, so he laid next to her and let her move into the crook of his arm.

“I think I might be starting to understand the good part about a relationship, Quinn. I mean, not with you. I mean I see what you and Pierce have and what D and Jaesa have and I think I get it.”

He kissed her again. “You deserve whatever you want, dear Vette. I pray you will find happiness.”

“And great sex,” she said. A moment later, she and Quinn were both asleep.

 

 

Pierce looked over and saw Quinn sleeping. He moved in and spooned him, his arm resting over Quinn and onto Vette. Neither of them stirred. He figured no one was going back to their own bunks tonight.

 

 

“So, my love, are you sated, or could I have you for one last round,” Daressa said after following Jaesa into the fresher.

“I hope we’ve learned there are other things you can do with that strap on, D,” Jaesa said. “I could clear off the end of the table and let you go for a while. Then, before either of us drop, I’ll give you head like you’ve never had before if you use Quinn’s whip on me. The front, though. Pierce did a great job on my back. I kinda Force healed it when I took him in me from the back.”

Daressa grabbed Jaesa by the wrist and pulled her out of the refresher. She grabbed a scarf and tied her hands behind her back, then bent Jaesa over the table. “Don’t move,” she whispered, even though the other three were passed out and unlikely to hear her. She went and got the lube bottle and the rig and greased it and Jaesa and rode the girl in one hole and then the next until she begged for her to stop.

Then she grabbed her and pulled her over to the chair and sat down. Jaesa knelt, her hands still tied, and Daressa made her suck on the strap on while grabbing her hair, as she’d seen Pierce do to Quinn’s obvious delight.

Jaesa, too, was making purring and other noises as Daressa thrust the rod into her mouth. But she also knew how soft the girl’s tongue was, so she took the strap on off and pushed herself forward and then pushed Jaesa’s face into her cunt and let her have her way until Daressa was the one screaming with delight.

She heard Pierce stir, but he didn’t wake up and so she got up and untied Jaesa and they moved to the empty part of the bed and held each other until they fell asleep.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten them!

Quinn was the first one awake a few hours later. He quietly gathered all his gear and put his clothing back on. He looked at Vette and Pierce together on the far bed and something in his heart snapped.

He tried to make the thoughts in his head go away. Pierce was more than he deserved. He was loyal and strong and could kiss like no one Quinn had ever known before. As much as Quinn enjoyed the discipline play, nothing had ever come close to last night in the hot springs, sitting atop him, getting filled up by him, having him hold him and dig his nails in.

Until Vette sat on his face and his cock and the look of pleasure on her face made him want to cry. She was always getting underestimated and forgotten. She never complained about it. She persisted. Quinn wanted nothing more than a huge bed to sleep in every night, Pierce on one side, Vette on the other.

He shook his head in disgust as he keyed in the room code. He couldn’t expect to have everything he wanted, could he? Did he even deserve it?

The door didn’t open. He took a breath and tried again. This time, he’d gotten it right. He was getting ready to go inside when he saw Daressa’s door open. It was Vette, tiptoeing out. She looked at Quinn.

“Can I come in and talk?” she asked. He nodded, pointing his head inside.

She followed him in and closed the door. She leaned against it as Quinn put his gear away. They still had three hours before first light and Quinn had hoped to sleep for another hour, alone, to clear his head.

But all thoughts of that went away as Vette came over and sat next to him on the bed. He put his arm around her, and kissed the top of her lek.

“Won’t Pierce get mad or jealous or something?” she asked, tears forming in her luminous purple eyes.

“How could he? There’s no one else in the galaxy who understands what it is I’m feeling for you, Vette.”

“I was serious, Quinn, when I said I’m not much for the relationship thing. Tried it, wasn’t really good at it.”

“We’ll figure it out as we go along. All three of us.”

“You really have strange tastes, don’t you?”

Quinn laughed. “I can’t hide them, so why should I?”

“Yeah, but why me?”

“You put up with me being horrible when I first signed on with Daressa. Then I saw that you were smart, a quick study, the best hacker and dare I say, an incomparable thief. You must know how competence turns me on,” he said.

“OK, do I barf or laugh at that?”

“I would prefer the latter. It’s not untrue, but there’s more. We share something, Vette. So does Pierce. We’re pushed aside and underappreciated and dismissed by others around us. People look at you and see ‘oh, just a Twi’lek.’ I’m the spoiled, pretty, rich boy who thinks he can trade on his father’s legacy and be smarter than everyone in the room. Pierce is the large, scary malcontent you’d better not piss off.”

“Is that it?” she asked.

“No. You’re beautiful and original and full of heart and you taste like honeyed wine and I’m not even exaggerating about that. Pleasuring you is … the purest thing I’ve ever felt.”

Vette began to wipe her eyes. “You’re so sappy, you can’t be lying.”

Quinn leaned over and kissed her lips. “My relationship with Pierce is complicated. I love him, too. Things with Daressa might interfere but I promise you one thing, Vette: I will never lie to you. I will come to you with my heart in my hand when no one else will take it, if you’ll have me.”

Vette bounced up and into his lap. They kissed for several minutes, until the door buzzed open and Pierce walked in.

“Well, I guess the bed in here is big enough for three,” he said.

Vette broke away from Quinn and stood up. “Only if you want, big guy. I mean, this thing with Quinn and I, it happened kinda suddenly.”

Pierce laughed. “Yeah, he does that. He’ll be a stick in the mud for months, and then fall in love twice in a matter of weeks.”

Now it was Quinn’s turn to cry, but he was laughing, too. “I don’t want to ever disappoint either of you. If I’m not paying attention to something, I beg of you, let me know. If this can work with the three of us, somehow, I’d really love to try.

“I love you both.”

Pierce began to take off his clothes, and Vette started to do the same. “Guys, I don’t know what I’m up for. I’m an old man, remember?” Quinn said.

“Just shut up, strip, and we can all lie here under the covers together until it’s time to go out and freeze our asses off,” Vette demanded.

“Yes, ma’am,” Quinn and Pierce said in unison.

 

 

Daressa and Jaesa were just waking up. Daressa realized they were alone.

“I guess our threesome is no more, master,” Jaesa said.

“I’m not surprised. Quinn looked at Vette like he looks at Pierce. Vette’s going to enjoy that,” Daressa said.

Jaesa sat up. She was still gloriously naked. Daressa reached up and cupped both of her breasts. “You’re sad, Master. I know Quinn took his pleasure stick back with him, but why don’t you slap me a bit and take me like you did last night?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Daressa said, tossing off the bedcover and getting herself flat on the bed. “But first, I want you to sit on my face and call me Quinn.”

Jaesa growled and straddled her master’s shoulders. “Yes, my lord. And perhaps you ought to buy a bigger, thicker rig. I think we found our new thing.”

 

 

Two weeks later …

Daressa woke up again and called for Jaesa. She felt hands on her arm or arms on her hand or something. Her body was weighted down and she was colder than she’d ever been.

“Lie still, my lord.” It was Quinn. “You’re under a warming blanket. You were seriously wounded fighting Xerender. You’re in the Dorn Base hospital. I’ve procured a single, secure room as befits your status.”

“Where’s Jaesa?” she asked, her voice weak and thready.

Quinn cleared his throat. “Jaesa was also injured. She’s … in a kolto tank. I’m with her every minute I’m not in here with you. Vette and Pierce are in with her now.”

“What happened?”

“You defeated Xerender, but there was a cave in. The renegade Talz you helped last week pulled you and Jaesa out, then he and Pierce went to get help.”

“Is everyone else OK? You?” Her voice was starting to come back.

“I broke my arm but it’s on the mend. Pierce was farther back and not harmed beyond some bruises. Vette was back here at the base, and thankfully managed to not have a heart attack although you wouldn’t know it to ask her about it.”

“You love her, don’t you, Quinn? She’s not just riding cock every night in your crowded bed, is she?”

“I’m not sure how to untangle that question, my lord. Yes, I love her. I love Gnorris. They are growing closer every day and there is pleasure among all three of us now.”

“I’m still hoping we can trade off every now and then,” she said.

Quinn nodded. “We all have to heal first, Daressa,” he whispered. “We need you to be well again.”

“How bad is Jaesa?”

“A concussion, a few cracked ribs and some very minor spinal damage. Nothing another day in the tank won’t cure.”

“How long was I out?”

“It’s been two days. You were in an induced coma until about three hours ago. We started warming you up. If you begin to feel any painful tingling, let me know. The doctor will be in to check up on you in a bit.”

“Quinn,” Daressa said, “where would I be without you?”

Quinn leaned down and kissed her chastely on her forehead. “I hope we never have to figure that out.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the ashes of neglect, this story arises like the horny phoenix that it is. NOTE: Timeline has been fixed to allow for super-speedy Jaesa healing. Oops my bad.

 

Three Days Later

Daressa lifted herself off the table but fell into Quinn’s arms when she tried to stand on the floor. He helped her upright. She couldn’t read his face. Was he helping her out of love, or just duty? Was there any room for her anymore in his heart, filled as it was now full of Pierce and Vette?

Why was she so despondent? She had Jaesa. There was genuine love between them, and pleasure unlike any either had known before. Jaesa even understood Daressa’s fascination with Quinn and his physical attributes. And his important family and their bloodline.

“Let’s try walking to the door and back first, my lord,” he said. “Lord Baras will be contacting you in four hours and you don’t want him to know the severity of your injuries.”

“How did you manage to keep him at bay all this time then?” she asked.

“It seems that young _ensign_ he promoted to be his chief of station is a sneaky little bastard as well. He was afraid Baras might blame him if you were seriously injured, so he said we were caught in a bad storm front and communication was impossible. We are expected back at the base in six hours, and it’s a two-hour flight.”

She noted the derision in Quinn’s voice as he mentioned the young man’s rank, but also how it grew to admiration when he described his subterfuge. Oh Quinn, you are maddeningly inconsistent sometimes, she thought.

But all she said was “Let’s get on a shuttle out of here as soon as possible.”

 

Jaesa joined them on the trip back. She had fully recovered, which she and Quinn agreed was due to her Force training.

Baras was overjoyed by Daressa’s triumph, and ordered the team back to Dromund Kaas as quickly as possible. It was a five-day flight, so Daressa would have time to recover fully. Quinn even gave Jaesa instruction on how to massage Daressa to help strengthen her muscles.

Then he disappeared into his quarters, which he now shared with Pierce and Vette.

Daressa told Jaesa she was too exhausted for sex, but Jaesa objected. “At least let me go down on you, it will help you heal,” she said in all seriousness.

“How can I resist you?” Daressa asked, tears in her golden eyes. She wasn’t even sure whether she meant it rhetorically, or if she was asking the Force to show her how to have the strength to end things with the most devoted lover she’d ever had.

If Jaesa was any the wiser, she and her tongue did not show it. She started gently, stroking Daressa’s clit and moving a single finger inside her. Daressa resisted the instinct to come quickly, and that Jaesa seemed to pick up on. She moved her finger out and slid down to go fully on Daressa’s cunt, darting her tongue in and out.

Daressa allowed herself to feel that pleasure fully, becoming so engrossed in imagining it was Quinn, she was surprised when Jaesa went back eagerly to her clit.

This time, the licking and sucking was quickly amended to two, then three fingers inside her. Daressa couldn’t process that sensation as being anything like Quinn’s cock inside her. But before she could hate on herself for doing this to Jaesa, her lover stopped and sat up between her legs.

“My love, I think you are more than healed enough for me to use our new toy,” Jaesa said.

Daressa wasn’t going to let her tortured mind think long enough to decide whether Jaesa knew what, or rather who, Daressa wanted right now. She just knew her renegade Jedi would do everything in her power to make Daressa feel like she was getting fucked by her renegade Imperial.

“Yes, please, Jaesa,” is all she said. Within moments, she had the most intense orgasm she’d ever felt, nearly the same time as Jaesa, stimulated by the neural implants in the strap-on, had her own epic climax.

Jaesa pulled out, and removed the device, then lay down in Daressa’s arms.

“Before you say anything, Daressa, I love you. I will always love you. I know what you’re going through – my Force gift might not be what that fool Nomen Karr made it out to be, but I know you. I know what you’re going through, and who it’s about. Just don’t abandon me, is all I ask. I have nowhere else to go but you.”

Daressa said nothing. She just started to cry silently.

Jaesa put a hand on her breast, and released a warm, yellow glow of Force energy.

“I will do my best to help you heal, my love,” she said.

“Thank you,” Daressa whispered, her voice hoarse.

The vicious voice in her head quieted down, and she soon fell asleep.

 

“OK, so, how are we gonna do this?” Vette asked, her hands on her hips. “Quinn, you really need a larger bed.”

Vette pulled a chair up next to the bed. There was, theoretically, enough room for the three of them in several positions, she calculated – and it seemed Quinn was making the same calculations as Pierce lay next to him, sucking on his nipples.

“As much as I’d love to be the one serviced first, Vette, I believe you and I should find some way to team up on our Gnorris to begin with.”

A sly smile crossed her face.

“Got it. Lie down, big guy.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. As had happened so many loving nights ago, he noticed that his obedient responses always made Quinn shiver. He kissed Quinn hard on the lips and then said, “Time to trade places, sir.”

Pierce lay down on the bed as Quinn rose. He stroked his cock, not for pleasure but to encourage it to behave as he tried to get up off the bed. Pierce knew better, but he could almost imagine Quinn’s cock had gotten even longer now that Vette had joined their relationship. The sex certainly had gotten better, whether they were alone or Vette was with them.

Vette lay next to Pierce as Quinn, after he and Vette shared a series of hand gestures, got between his legs. He began to stroke around Pierce’s groin as Vette began to share deep kisses with Pierce.

He was completely at ease and ready to enjoy himself. Other than remembering to say sir and ma’am, there were no other demands. No whip. And now, as if they’d choreographed it, Vette moved to sit on Pierce’s face just as Quinn’s lips began to run over his cock.

Pierce couldn’t hide his joy at pleasing Vette like this. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to enter her for intercourse, although she hadn’t said no to the idea. But he wasn’t going to worry about that. The way she threw back her head and the way her lekku twitched at every flick of his tongue was good enough for him.

He didn’t even notice that Quinn had reached for the lube until he began fondling and working his fingers up his anus. Or that Quinn had handed Vette the lube, until she reached around and began stroking her slick hand on his cock. He wasn’t sure how she was doing it, although he had realized she was quite limber and he was short waisted enough to make it physically possible.

He had to stop thinking once Quinn slid his cock inside him. He had to stop thinking as he realized Quinn’s arm was on Vette’s shoulder. They were one being now, one organism built solely for the pleasure of the others.

Quinn’s hand, too, was stroking his cock now and he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to hold on much longer. His fear was soon lessened as Quinn was the first to give, screaming out first Pierce’s then Vette’s names. He kept thrusting until his cock went limp, although Vette gave off her own loud moan of pleasure next.

She slid down on top of him and with Quinn’s assistance, moved on to Pierce’s aching cock. She was slick with her own juices, and Pierce’s and the lube and whispered “OK, yeah,” as Quinn lifted Pierce’s cock and stuck it inside her.

She didn’t take all of it, but it was enough to break down his resistance quickly and he came with a forcefulness he never felt before.

Vette slid down another inch or two as he grew soft but giggled when he started to slip out of her.

“Wow, that was much better than I expected, big guy,” she said.

Pierce nodded. He couldn’t speak. He knew it would be safe to show all the emotions he was feeling right now with these two people, but he wasn’t quite ready.

No one expected him to, either. Quinn and Vette toweled themselves off, then Quinn grabbed another and dried Pierce. Then he moved up and laid in the crook of Pierce’s left arm, and Vette moved in on the right.

They fit perfectly on the bed that way, although when he woke up first in the morning, Pierce saw that Vette had pulled over the spare cot up against the side of the bed and was sound asleep, just like Quinn, still in his arms.

His life was perfect. Just like this.

 

**ON DROMUND KAAS**

A large human man, built like a nerf steer, strode into Baras’s office like he owned it. He bowed too subtly even for the informal situation, then sat down in the empty chair that was waiting for them.

Daressa hated him immediately.

“Apprentice,” Baras said, pointing at Daressa to make sure she knew she was being addressed, “this is Lord Draahg. He comes from an old Sith lineage as venerable as yours, at least for humans. His genetics are platinum standard and he is worthy to be my agent for the task I have at hand.

“Which is to say the two of you must work together to complete my plan to ascend to the Dark Council.”

There was only one way for Baras to do that, and that was to kill his master, Darth Vengean. Vengean was, without question, the meanest and most vile of the Sith who ruled the Empire. It was his pleasure to take credit for Baras’s – and Daressa’s – handiwork at restarting the war with the Republic. He had the support of the other hawkish members of the council, though he found himself at odds with Darth Vowrawn, the powerful overseer of the Empire’s entire logistical system, and not necessarily supported by Darth Marr, the unelected but unopposed head of the body.

Daressa listened, feigning support, as Baras laid out his plan: Draahg, whose family had ties to Vengean’s, had been planted as an apprentice to the council member and had won his way to the top. Probably through a lot of killing of his rivals, she thought, with zero admiration.

She had prided herself on earning Baras’s sponsorship. Yes, she had done brutal things. Yes, she gladly brought the Republic back into the war. But there was something sleezy about Draahg, something unnerving. He would do anything to get what he wanted, even if it meant betraying the Sith or the Empire, she realized.

He was going to kill her, of that she was certain.

But first, they had to work together to kill Vengean. Without saying it, Baras clearly admitted that Draahg, despite his apparent strength, was not good enough at fighting to beat Vengean, but Daressa was. No, Draahg’s specialty was lying. Misdirection. Subterfuge. He was the aspiring puppetmaster who coveted Baras’s job.

He was going to kill her, and that’s just what Baras wanted, once Vengean was done away with.

Suddenly, all her worries about Quinn and Jaesa and her future and her heart melted away. She was in survival mode. And if Baras wasn’t afraid of her now, he would be.

Because she was going to survive this, no matter what it took.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Dromund Kaas, Baras's chambers

 

“Apprentice, stay behind a moment,” Baras said as Daressa rose to leave.

Draahg had excused himself, again bowing just enough to pass as a bow and Daressa swore he winked as he did it.

“I have a chance for you to aid our push for power as well as aid the Empire’s cause. Indeed, this act will help us win the war you helped start.”

It couldn’t be good, Baras bringing up Daressa’s work on taking out the Republic’s War Trust, which all but negated the Treaty of Coruscant. A treaty that Baras had helped negotiate, with the Emperor’s express blessing.

He clearly wanted Vengean’s seat on the council, so he could direct the war effort. She doubted he cared one bit for the Dark Council’s pomp and circumstance, or even for the status it brought. Baras wasn’t about finessed shows of strength; he was about acquiring power by any means necessary.

“Of course, my lord,” Daressa said.

“Not only will this help the Empire, but this assignment will especially please your captain as well.”

She sat up in her seat.

“Moff Broysc, who nearly cost the Empire everything at Druckenwell, and whose incompetence stole 10 years of your captain’s career, has become a liability. He is unable to command. He wastes time cavorting with low lifes while troops under his command die for want of leadership. He must be taken out.”

“And you want me to do it? Doesn’t that go against what I’m normally used for?”

“True, you are not the stealthiest of my assets, at least not as I have used you. But Quinn is an excellent strategist, and you have a black ops specialist, a Jedi and a most talented thief at your disposal. I’m sure if I point your crew in Broysc’s direction, you can get the job done, find a patsy to take the blame, and get out unscathed.”

He had a point. If anyone she knew could plan such a tricky assassination, it would be Quinn. Problem was, would he do it?”

“Master, you don’t need to convince me that Broysc deserves to go. But what if Quinn doesn’t want to be a part of that?”

Baras laughed. “You really think your captain is as virtuous as that? This is revenge, Daressa. You dangle that fresh meat in front of him and I guarantee, he will bite.”

She stood up. It was time to go. She didn’t want to listen to Baras talk about her crew like chess pieces. She knew he considered them, and her, mere pawns, easily sacrificed.

“I will tell Captain Quinn to expect whatever intelligence you can provide. We will get this done,” she said.

“Very good. You are dismissed,” Baras said with a wave of his hand, without even looking in her direction.

 

 

Quinn wasn’t sure what Daressa had just said was real or a dream. Or a nightmare.

They were to discover Moff Broysc’s whereabouts, as he wasn’t with his fleet, and to kill him with prejudice and stealth. Baras’s orders.

_Revenge_. It was too good to be true. It genuinely was too good to be true.

“This has to be a trap,” Quinn said.

“We should be wary, of course,” Daressa said. “But I don’t think it will matter in the long run. Baras is going to kill me regardless.”

“WHAT?” everyone exclaimed in unison.

She waved to everyone to stay calm. “It’s typical Sith politics. I am safe until Vengean is dead.”

“Seriously? We have to kill him, too?” Vette said, fighting tears.

“I suspect I’ll be working in coordination with Baras’s new plaything, Lord Draahg,” Daressa said. “If it goes well and the rest of the council don’t fight it, Draahg gets credit. If it goes poorly, I get the blame. Either way, I lose.”

“And what of the crew, my lord?” Quinn said. He tried to fight his trembling lips as he spoke.

“I will make sure all of you are safely away from Dromund Kaas before the fight goes down. I assume that’s where the attack will be. Vengean rarely leaves his stronghold or his warren of offices in the Sith Sanctuary. He can claim the war keeps him there.”

So this was it. Even if they escaped with their lives, they wouldn’t be able to come back to Dromund Kaas as long as Baras still lived. Despite Daressa’s pessimism about her own survival chances, she had a powerful family to protect her. That had to count for something, at least for her sake.

And it was his duty to serve her. As it was his duty now to figure out how to take out Broysc.

“It gives me less pleasure than I would have thought to assassinate a Moff of the Empire, even one of Broysc’s obvious incompetence,” Quinn said. “Even for the very personal reasons we all know. But that is our order, and I am here to do my part to make sure we carry out that order and get away safely.”

“I can get my network of Twi’lek friends to check up on him. He’s somewhere skeevy like Nar Shaddaa or one of the other Hutt pleasure moons, I bet,” Vette said.

“I still got friends in black ops with eyes everywhere,” Pierce offered. “Can even ask among his crew his last known location, never get back to us at all.”

Daressa smiled, weak as it was. “Thank you, all of you. I know it’s your duty but I don’t expect anyone else to suffer because of stupid Sith games.”

Quinn reached over and touched Daressa’s arm gently. “We are here for you, my lord.” Something in her eyes brightened, highlighting the gold flecks, and she smiled.

“Thank you. Everyone. Let me know when we have a plan,” she said, then turned and went to her quarters.

 

Nar Shaddaa

Quinn sat on a ratty silk-covered stool that might have been beautiful once. Broysc’s body had been wrapped in an equally frayed carpet of unknown origin, at least Quinn had no desire to know where it had come from. They’d rented this room from a vendor for a large enough sum to make her forget who they were and not bother to ask what they were planning to do.

The body would be deposited near the Weequay stronghold in this sector; Broysc had been caught on camera three days earlier arguing with two of them. Quinn had shot Broysc in the neck with a tranquilizer dart, then used Pierce’s old vibroblade, which had not been calibrated for several months, to cut him through the neck to hide the entry point. It left an ugly, raw, bloody wound. Quinn would have preferred a blaster shot through the head, a proper, gentlemanly execution.

He’d worn protective clothing, which Pierce was now burning in a barrel. The fumes made him cough but he tried to tough it out.

Pierce pulled up another, sturdier wood stool and sat next to him, close enough to put his arm around him.

“You OK?” he asked gently.

Quinn nodded. “I just worry about the fallout. I have a bad feeling about this. I don’t want you or Vette to be hurt.”

“We’ll be fine. All of us,” he said, pulling Quinn in for a passionate kiss.

“I love you, Gnorris. I know this is an awful time but I want to marry you, if you’ll have me.”

Pierce laughed softly. “I’m going to say yes, but not here. What about Vette?”

“The Empire won’t recognize a marriage with a Force-blind alien, at least not on Dromund Kaas,” Quinn said. “But that doesn’t need to stop us. She can live with us and we can protect her.”

Pierce pursed his lips in thought for a moment, then a big grin crossed his face. “Or, we could move to Ziost. Alien marriage is allowed there. Begeren, too. So are poly marriages, for that matter.”

Quinn snorted and almost smiled. “My mother will be scandalized.”

“That you married me, or an alien?”

“No, that I’m going to settle on Begeren,” he said and leaned in for another kiss.

When they pulled away, Pierce said, “Let’s dump this body, douse that fire and get back to the ship to celebrate!”

 

Vette and Jaesa had also been planetside, and had made it back to the ship before them. Daressa had a large bottle of the finest Kaas champagne waiting, already chilled.

“We have something else to celebrate, as well,” Quinn said. “Gnorris and I are to be married and, if you’ll have us, Vette, we’d like you to join!”

Vette jumped into Quinn’s arms and kissed him first, then leaned over to kiss Pierce. “Of course I will … I mean … can we?”

“If we officially relocate to Begeren,” Quinn said. “We don’t have to really live there, I can just buy a property and it will all be legal.”

Jaesa joined them in a group hug, but Daressa sat back down on the nearest bench.

“Hey, aren’t you happy for us?” Vette asked.

“Sure, sure, just a bit surprised. Not sure when we’ll be able to get to Begeren is all,” she said, with no conviction.

“Don’t fret, my lord. I’ll have an agent take care of it for me. My mother’s solicitor will be happy to set it up,” Quinn said, between kisses from Vette and Pierce. “It will be at least a fortnight, and then there will be another settling period where we’ll at least have to pretend we’re staying there. I’m sure we’ll have time to deal with your concerns with Darth Baras. I mean, we’ll make the time. Duty comes first, after all.”

“Yes,” Daressa said. “Yes, it does.”

 

 

Later, as they lay in bed after some particularly fervent sex, Jaesa thought she should at least try to calm Daressa’s frayed mind.

“You know, D, let them have their marriage. It’ll keep them together and in need of your protection. And they’ll be happy on top of it.”

“Would you marry me, if I asked you, Jaesa?”

“Not now. It’s too dangerous. You need a steadier footing in the Sith hierarchy. Having a Jedi wife would only hurt your standing. I don’t have a proper bloodline, even for a human.”

“Would you be my mistress, then?” Daressa asked, sounding a bit less stressed now.

“I will always be yours, Daressa. No one satisfies my needs and desires like you do.”

“Can I fuck you like Quinn now?”

Jaesa smiled. “Like I just said. You know what I need.”

Daressa reached into the nightstand and pulled out the dildo she’d had molded to look like Quinn’s cock. She strapped it on. Without prompting, Jaesa went down on it, the sensors inside transmitting the sensation directly to Daressa’s clit, making her moan with delight.

She gently lifted Jaesa’s head and motioned for her to lay on her stomach. She reached for the lube and coated the dildo and her fingers. Then she slid a finger around Jaesa’s asshole, then gently at first up inside her. She felt Jaesa relax just enough to take first one finger, then two.

They’d done this several times before, Jaesa using the Force just enough to make it pleasurable for both of them.

But unlike the other times, Daressa smacked Jaesa hard across the ass three times, first on the left cheek, then on the right. Then she lifted Jaesa’s head up by her hair, eliciting a gasp of delight from her.

“Yes, Master, please …” Jaesa called out as Daressa began to slide the dildo inside her ass. She grasped her asscheeks roughly as she began to thrust until the unit was entirely inside her. She knew Jaesa was using the Force to ensure she was relaxed enough but it made no difference to either of their pleasure.

Daressa reached around and stroked Jaesa’s clit until she bucked and groaned in climax, then grabbed her hips and thrust harder, harder until the sensation was too much for her to bear and she, too joined her in release.

But she wasn’t done. She removed the Quinn dick and reached for a smaller dildo she kept in a Killik silk pouch in the dresser. This one had a probe that went into her vagina and even better sensory connections.

“You know what I want next,” she said to Jaesa, “as soon as you can move into the position.”

Daressa got up from the bed and sat on the chair next to it. She stroked the dildo gently, the light tingling getting her worked up again.

Jaesa got up a minute later and knelt in front of Daressa. “Master, may I please pleasure you now?” she asked, a wide grin on her beautiful, full face.

“Yes you may, Apprentice. Begin.”

Daressa leaned back, but kept her hands knitted through Jaesa’s dark hair. She alternately tugged at her hair and pushed Jaesa’s face further down the dildo. Abruptly, she stood up, keeping Jaesa in place, then grabbed both sides of her head and began to thrust. Not hard, but enough to give the sensation of utter dominance.

She imagined for a moment that it wasn’t Jaesa, but Quinn, receiving her punishment for daring to make such a life-changing decision without consulting her. Maybe she could order him back to her bed, or entice him somehow, so she could remind him who was the Sith and who was merely the Imperial lackey.

She pulled out of Jaesa’s mouth and apologized.

“Why, D? That was amazing. I was hoping to get spanked and royally fucked after that.”

“You will,” Daressa said, barely whispering. “Clean off the other one and let me fuck you properly on the bed.”

Daressa lay back on the bed while Jaesa went in to the refresher. When she returned, Jaesa strapped the dildo back on, patting Daressa’s ass when she needed her to lift, until the device was in place.

“I’m so wet, I’m just going to climb on, OK?”

Daressa nodded. She was trying not to cry. She still couldn’t understand why she wanted Quinn so badly when the best lover she’d ever had was right here, not going anywhere, and loving her, faults and all.

Jaesa did as promised and though it took her a moment to compose herself, Daressa soon began to answer Jaesa’s moves with her own. Gently, this time, to sustain her pleasure as long as possible. She gave her a few slaps, each eliciting moans of delight.

“I love you Jaesa,” Daressa said. “Please forgive me.”

Jaesa didn’t answer at first, as a wave of orgasm came over her. When she’d recovered, she said, “There’s nothing to forgive and I’m going to ride this for a little while longer, if that’s OK.”

“Take all the time you need, my love,” Daressa said as she, too, came again.

They might not have much longer. Things were going to change. Even if Daressa could find a way out of Baras’s sights, things were definitely going to change for everyone.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
